


Blood Spell

by Stareena



Series: Nephilim [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angel Wings, Apocalypse, Cursed Object, Demons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fledgling Angel, Freeform, Gen, Grace Sharing, Mental Abuse, Multi, Nephilim, Pain, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Soul Bond, TW: Blood, TW: Pain, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warnings May Change, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngest Winchester sister, Lyn finds the body of Gabriel and strikes up a deal to brings him back with the least likeliest entity to do so. The resulting situation changes Lyn and Gabriel permanently. Connecting them in a way that strengthens and weakens them both. Bobby, Dean, Cas and Sam are preoccupied with the apocalypse and while Lyn is trying to help, the changes that she is going through are attracting more trouble than she can stave off. Gabriel tries to help the Winchesters but there is so much even an Archangel can do. Can (the extended) Team Free Will fight off the apocalypse while Lyn and Gabriel deal with their new changes? Or will it all come tumbling down?</p><p>SPOILERS up to 5X19</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The goddess and the hunter

It was Crowley that had tipped her off that Gabriel had been killed. A demon had found the body. Still, it had not made it easy walking into the building and finding his still form laying on the floor. Standing with her mouth agape, Lyn just stared at his prone form, realizing that this was perhaps the first time she had ever seen him still.

That alone was unnatural.

Looking down at the massive outline of his wings, she realized she was standing on them. Stepping back she covered her mouth, the initial shock wearing off. Walking around she held his head up in her lap cradling it. He felt so cold in her arms whereas before he had always been so warm. It wasn’t right, there was so much lately that wasn’t right. Bending to kiss his forehead, Lyn felt the knot that had formed in her stomach rise to her throat. The burning at her eyes was the only indication that tears were threatening before an unearthly sob tore from her throat. Sure Gabriel had been a thorn in the side of the Winchester siblings for some time, but Lyn would happily go through it all again if it meant having Gabriel back.

“Well, this is not something I thought I would expect to see,” a bored sounding female voice cut through the sounds of her crying. Sniffling, Lyn looked up, her arms tightening around Gabriel’s vessel. A beautiful woman in a red top and black skirt walked in. Her dark hair and skin radiated with power as she stepped into the room tentatively as she looked around with reverence.

“And what’s that?” Lyn asked a little sharply.

“A mortal sobbing over an immortal’s death.” The woman leveled her eyes on the mourning woman’s eyes, “Pathetic.”

“If you’re here to kill me… then do it.” Lyn looked down at Gabriel’s face, stroking the cheek softly.

“You really are pathetic if you think Gabriel would want you to give up like that.” She struck a pose, whether meaning to or not.

“What is there for me to do?” Lyn looked up at the woman, “I’m a mortal, I’ve no powers, and I’ve nothing to give to do anything for him.” Lyn looked back at Gabriel’s face, “Not that he ever knew how I felt about him, not that… anyone knew.” Gently Lyn set his head against the floor. “I know this is just a vessel, he’s not here. I’m not sure where angels go when they die but I’d like to think it’s heaven.” Lyn stood up and looked back up at the woman. “Did you know him?”

“Yes.” She said after a long pause, “But not as Gabriel, as Loki.”

“You knew him as the Trickster.” Lyn smiled faintly.

“He could be quite the charmer.” The other woman stared for a long moment down at the archangel. Sensing that she was interrupting a moment, Lyn cleared her throat.

“I’ll… give you some time to say goodbye.”

“I thought I killed him. I stabbed him, with his sword. Turns out it was just another trick.” She smiled faintly, “The only one I was glad for.”

Turning Lyn looked at the woman, offering a weak smile.

“Do you know who did this?” Lyn asked. Her brothers wouldn’t tell her and they both seemed shaken to the core so either it was Lucifer or Michael or someone on Michael’s behalf.

“Lucifer. Your brothers got me out under the direction of Gabriel before he died.”

Lyn blinked.

“How….?”

“I know more than you realize. Marilyn Winchester.” She evened her gaze with the mortal.

“Who…. Who are you?” Lyn asked.

“Kali.” She stood up a little taller, despite the small stature of the woman, she felt three times taller. Lyn felt infinitely small in her presence.

“Kali…” She swallowed, looking between her then to the dead angel and back to the goddess once more, Lyn felt her knees buckle. Her brothers tended to deal with the heavier things than she. Dean and Sam usually insisted she stay in the motel and research or get supplies or run around town like their girl Friday, anything but get her hands dirty, to keep her safe. Never to deal with a goddess, and the goddess of birth and death to boot. Looking up at Kali, Lyn felt her head swim as the Goddess approached her.

“I came to say goodbye to my Trickster, he saved my life, despite my will to take his.”

“Can’t you change it?” Lyn looked up at the raven haired goddess, “Please?”

Weighing her words Kali looked over the shoulder of the weeping woman and at the prone form of Gabriel.

“No.” Turning on her heels, Kali was walking for the double doors of the banquet room.

“Mahakali, please…. Great Kali, I beg you, cosmic order needs to be restored to this situation. Gabriel is our best hope in saving this world from the Judeo Christian Apocalypse. Lucifer is clearly out of control and with Gabriel back not only will Lucifer not be prepared for that but Gabriel will be.” She sat on her knees and bent over, touching her forehead to the floor before the goddess, “Please Mahakali, name your price.”

“You do know me.” Her voice oozed. There was a pregnant pause that hung heavy in the air. Had Lyn not seen the tips of Kali’s wicked looking high heels, then she would have assumed that she had left.

“Why do this for him? He doesn’t even know you exists.”

Closing her eyes, Lyn kept her head pressed to the floor.

“Because I know he exists.”

A heavy sighed willed the room.

“You’re going to make me regret this.” A long well-manicured nail pressed itself painfully into Lyn’s chin, forcing her into raising her head to look at the goddess, “You do not tell him how and I can call on you for any one favor I choose and you cannot refuse, do you understand me?”

Looking into the brown eyes, Lyn realized how dead they looked, like shark eyes. It made her shiver. Nodding her head she swallowed again.

“Say it.”

“I tell no one about this and I come calling when you ask me to.”

“Good. Now, get ready, this will hurt. A lot.”

Lyn’s eyes went large.

“Hurt? Me?”

Kali placed her open palm on Lyn’s chest sending out a burning sensation throughout her veins with an undercurrent of pins that seem to catch hold in every fiber of her being. Screaming in pain, Lyn balled up her fists before falling to her side and began convulsing once Kali removed her hand.

“This will bind the two of you together in ways you two will not know,” Kali smiled like a shark, though totally missed by Lyn due to the pain she was experiencing, “Consider it my own trick for the Trickster.” Looking over at the writhing woman, Kali looked almost lovingly at her, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed the simple sounds of true pain and suffering.” Tenderly, Kali brushed a strand of her dark blond hair back from her face. “It’s been so long since I’ve played the part of the creating mother. Destroyer is by and far more fun.”

Still twitching, Lyn felt her exhausted body covered in sweat, her muscles tensing painfully in cramps before they began twitching all over again. The overstretched skin and sinew snapping in the same places. Ten minutes or ten years it didn’t matter, the pain wore on and on and on before Lyn’s mind went numb to the pain. Was this torture or was this going to help Gabriel?

Slowly a brush of feathers was felt over her too sensitive skin. Sighing softly, Lyn closed her eyes and faded into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96282464853/did-you-miss-me-that-much


	2. The Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Physical Abuse/Psychological Abuse
> 
> Lyn wakes up as her (dick of a) boyfriend comes home and confronts her. The cavalry arrives but... is really not needed.

The burn of light caused Lyn to blink her eyes open. Looking around for a moment, she found herself in her bedroom of her apartment. Sitting up slowly, she found a dull pain behind her eyes that radiated to her temples causing her to feel slightly nausea.  Shielding her eyes, she stood slowly and shuffled to the bathroom, fumbling for her prescription medication of imatrix for her migraines. It was after she popped the pill and caught her sallow reflection in the mirror that she remembered Kali.

How had she gotten home? Looking at her clothes she found she was still in her shirt that she had been wearing when she met Kali and was still in her socks but she was not in her jeans, just her underwear. Using the restroom, Lyn tried to think, tried to remember anything she could from the meeting with the goddess but it was spotty. A key in her front door alerted her that her boyfriend was home. Tensing up she looked in that direction before splashing water on her face and shuffling back towards her bed.

Looking down, she found a long amber feather. It was at least a foot long and three inches wide and the most beautiful amber color tipped with darker amber shades that were almost brown. Holding it in her fingers she twisted the feather gently as she inspected it. She had never seen anything like it before.

 “Lyn? Babe? Where are you?” She heard him call out.

“Bedroom,” She held her head in her hands as she sat on the side of the bed. Hiding the feather in her nightstand drawer she took her bottle of water off her nightstand and drank heartily from it.

“What the hell?” Paul, her boyfriend walked in, “You been fucking someone?”

Looking warily up at the former army grunt, Lyn set her water bottle down. “No, I have a migraine.”

“In your panties?” He replied loudly. Lyn winced. “You’re hung over aren’t you?”

“No, I told you- “

“You fucking whore!” He walked over to her grabbing her by her arm and hauling her to her feet. The pain in her arm was almost as bad as her head, “Who is he? I want a name.” He growled in her face.

“I have a migraine,” she steadied herself against his chest, her eyes closing. The quick motion of being pulled to her feet causing to hurt her vision. “I didn’t change into my pajamas I just got out of my jeans, I’m sorry it isn’t convenient to you.” She hissed.

A painful slap was her answer before she was thrown to the bed.

“I don’t think so big boy.” Lyn blinked hearing the familiar voice. Despite the pain in her head and face she looked up from the bed. Gabriel stood up behind Paul glaring at the taller man. “Why don’t you try that with someone your own size?” Was this a dream? Gabriel was back? It worked! Lyn felt her heart race and her breath hitch seeing the angel.

Glancing briefly over, Gabriel winked at her. Lyn blushed as a wave of emotions overcame her.

Paul whipped around and faced the other man.

“I knew there was someone else. I didn’t think that the bitch would have the balls to have him in our apartment.”

“Talk, talk, talk. That’s all you humans know how to do, right?” Moving around Paul, Gabriel, held his hand to Lyn, a smile pulled at the corners of his lips “Shall we my dear?”

“She’s not going anywhere. She’s my girlfriend.” Paul moved in front of Gabriel. Looking up slowly Gabriel maintained the smile but it took on a much more sinister meaning looking at the man.

“Why don’t we let the lady decide for herself?” Gabriel was seething, Lyn could feel the energy and rage radiate off of him.  

“I think I know what’s best for her.” Paul growled. Gabriel’s smile widened. Lyn stood up as quickly as she could and started dressing.

“I think I know what’s best for me.” She said looking at Paul.

Sneering, Paul pulled Lyn in close, his hand bruising her upper arm. “You don’t know what you want, I do.”

Pulling her arm free, Lyn stepped back from Paul and back into Gabriel.

“I’m fine and I know exactly what I want and it’s not you.” Lyn stood up straight. Pain in her head was making her slightly dizzy and blinking heavily.

“You’re sick and you need help.” Paul made his voice gentle and stepped in close to her, holding his hand out to her. Taking a deep breath, Lyn looked at the hand and paused. She and Paul had their problems but they had good times too. “Let me help you, Lyn. With the problems with your family-“

The rest of the sentence was cut off when Lyn’s fist connected with Paul’s jaw. It wasn’t quite the punch she wanted but it shut him up. Her hand now hurting, she cradled it against her chest as she glared at Paul. Lyn could hear Gabriel snickering behind her.

“Ready to go gorgeous?” Gabriel asked close to her ear.

“Let me pack a bag.” She replied keeping her eyes on Paul, watching him hold his cheek glowering at her.

“I’ll watch this one.” Gabriel stated. Lyn paused for only a moment before she took a step away. Paul stepped close to her causing Lyn to jump but Gabriel was suddenly between them, “You look at her and you will cease to exist. I suggest that you nurse your ego there, ass hat.”

Looking at Gabriel’s shoulder Lyn took a long shaky breath. Gabriel reached back slowly and placed his hand on her upper thigh in a consoling motion.

“I’ve got you. Go.” He said, his eyes on Paul. Looking at Gabriel, she nodded, knowing he couldn’t see her but knowing he could sense her acquiescence. Moving quickly, she grabbed a backpack and packed a few meaningful items. Pictures, a couple of books, her gun, her knife, the wooden box that she kept under her bed two shirts that she loved and as an afterthought she grabbed the feather she found in her bedroom. Gabriel noticed this as she stepped closer to him. Slinging the pack over her shoulder she looked directly at Gabriel, ignoring Paul altogether.

“I’m ready.” She said softly, her brow furrowed from the pain in her wrist arm and head. Gabriel looked at her for a very long moment. Placing her hand on his upper arm, she silently told him it was okay, he wasn't worth the effort of smiting. She hoped that the look she gave him would tell him it was okay. That she was okay, she knew she was safe with Gabriel, she just wanted to be far away and safe. The angel's tawny eyes looked at her and seemed to understand before placing two fingers to her forehead.

Feeling infinitely better, Lyn relaxed her shoulders still looking at Gabriel.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. Raising an eyebrow he quirked a smile back at her.

“Thank you.” He replied

Standing for a moment, she looked at the archangel before her. There were so many things that she wanted to say and ask him. Looking him over completely, she fought the urge to reach out and touch him. Swallowing she glanced down at her feet for a moment. 

“How did you know where I was? I thought my place was warded pretty good.”

“Not against angels and certainly not against archangels.” He stepped closer, “Besides, I could find you anywhere now, thanks to Kali.”

“What does that mean?” Lyn asked, shaking her head, not understanding.

Taking the feather out of her hand, Gabriel smiled and took a deep breath.

 _I can and will always find you_. She looked up realizing that he had not spoken aloud. Blinking she took a step back.

An alarm went off, breaking the eye contact between them. Lyn looked around and realized she was in a small bedroom that looked like it was something straight out of the 1950s. Glancing around, she wasn’t sure where she was but she trusted Gabriel, she always had. Looking back she saw that he was gone.

“Gabriel!” She cried out, feeling a stab of fear. Ripping open her pack she went for her gun and turned in time as the door opened to the room. Drawing her gun she aimed it on two men that entered, one much taller than the other.

“Sonofabitch.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/107635008245/i-know-youre-hurting-right-now-but-you-did-the
> 
> Thank you to my "Ann Perkins" Monica, for beta reading this chapter. You are a gentle golden retriever and I love you so much!


	3. The Lady of Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bunker, it is a less than joyous reunion with her brothers. Gabriel arrives and spills the beans to the boys as the reason why he brought Lyn to them.

Lowering guns slowly, Sam and Lyn just looked at each other for a long moment.

“Hey Darlin’” Sam smiled. Lyn rolled her eyes.

“You know I hate that name, Moose.” Lyn walked towards her brother.

“Uh huh. You know the routine, Beautiful.” Dean spoke addressing his kid sister by her nickname while keeping his gun trained on her. Green eyes that matched her eldest brother turned on him before she sighed and held out her arm for them. Sam did not hesitate as he pulled out a silver knife and sliced her arm. Wincing she knew it was a minor payment for safety with her brothers.

Turning her head as Sam splashed holy water in her face, she realized she had thought about wanting to be safe and Gabriel flew her to her brothers. She didn’t even know where her brothers were. The last she had heard from her brothers was actually when Bobby called her to tell her that Jo and Ellen had been killed trying to stop Lucifer. Apparently it happened around the time she had started having vivid dreams about Lucifer visiting her. He kept calling her his little Lamb. Shivering, she pushed those thoughts aside.

“Lyn?”

Looking back to her brothers, Sam was holding out a bandanna to her to wrap around her cut. Dean lowered his gun.

“How the hell did you get here?”

“Gabriel.” She said wrapping her arm. Dean stepped forward and did it for her.

“How? I thought Lucifer ganked him.”

“I… guess not.” She shrugged.

“Does that mean that Gabriel iced the Devil?” Sam spoke up.

“No, I don’t know what went down but they are both up and walking.”

“So… why are you here? I thought you wanted out of the family business?” Dean crossed his arms stepping back.

“I missed you too Princess.” She adjusted the bandage on her arm, using her pet name for him.

Dean looked at his sister, his stance not changing, “You didn’t answer me.”

Lyn looked at Dean and huffed.

“Gabriel brought me here when I ran into some trouble. Unless it’s a problem, I think… I think I want back in, I think… I know I need to help. I know I want to do what I can to keep you two safe.” She looked at her brothers, “Someone has to.”

“No.” Dean stated as Sam smiled and said “Yes.”

“You haven’t been hunting in years, why would we let you hunt during the freaking apocalypse when angels are out and gunning for your brothers.” Dean stepped forward, getting angrier by the moment.

“Lyn, it’s not that we aren’t happy to see you, we are it’s just, you’re rusty. We don’t want to see anything happen to you out there on a hunt.” Sam, ever the meditator, tried to intercede.

Looking between the two of her brothers, Lyn wondered if seeing them was a big mistake. Worrying her lip she took a breath and maintained eye contact with Dean.

“May I stay a few days until I get on my feet? Please? Then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Dean was neutral, unreadable, a trait Sam said he picked up from their father.

“Fine.” Turning, he walked out of the room. Lyn’s heart fell. Looking up at Sam, he seemed to sense that and scooped her up into his arms.

“I’ve missed you.” He said softly, “I’m sure Dean has too, it’s been really bad for everyone lately.”

Lyn could live in her brother’s arms. Safe and warm. She knew they would never hurt her, they would always do what they could to protect her, even if Dean was being a dick. Tears started to run down her face. She hated crying in front of them but she needed this hug more than any words of encouragement or a warm bed. To know that they cared.

“I missed you too.”

“I did check up on you a few times.” Sam admitted pulling back. Sniffling and wiping her face Lyn chuckled.

“I caught your trail once.” She smiled.

“I let you.” He took her by the hand and led her out into the hallway.

“What is this place?” She asked looking around.

“The bunker, it’s what we call it. The Men of Letters bunker. We’re legacies, which includes you too. Guess that makes you a Woman of Letters.” Sam beamed at her as he started pointing things out walking her around.

“I think I prefer the title Lady of Letters.” She smiled back to him.

“Well, Lyn, Lady of Letters, that will conclude our tour of the bunker.” Sam bowed to her as they stood in the library afterwards.

“You two have been living down here for how long?” She asked looking around.

“A few weeks. Not long. Bobby is packing up his library, we’re going to move him here too. This is really the safest place on Earth. Nothing can get in or out of this place. It’s warded against everything supernatural.” Sam started walking towards the kitchen.

“Except angels.” Lyn replied matter-of-factly. Sam stopped and looked at her, a questioning look on his face. “Well, that’s how I got here, Gabriel flew me in.”

Sam turned, his face pinched in concern as he processed this. Moving on he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers, passing one to Lyn.

“Well, it would be wise to have it warded against angels, but then Cas couldn’t get in.” He twisted the top off and tossed the cap into the nearby garbage. Leaning against the counter he thought for a moment. She did the same.

“Or Gabriel.”

“The Trickster? You trust that dick?” He asked taking a pull off his beer, “How do you even know him?” Sam stood up straight and looked hard at his sister.

“Oh… well….” She took a swig of her beer and looked away.

“Darlin’ are you mixed up in this?” He asked quietly, walking forward.

“Moose… I…” She turned away.

“Marilyn. I can’t protect you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” Lyn looked over at him, “Please, don’t be like Dean. We’ve always been able to talk, so please…. talk.”

“Who says I need protection?” She retorted.

“Really? Darlin’? You’re going to act like that?” He shook his head, his hair flowing all around his shoulders, “You’re more like Dad then you know.”

Lyn furrowed her brow and turned away from him.

“All I know is that shit’s bad and I want to help. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? You don’t like it? Fine. I’ll be out of your hair in a few days.” Lyn stormed out of the kitchen and down the hallway, leaving the beer behind. Storming into the bedroom, Lyn slammed her bedroom door just as Sam came up behind her.

Hearing the commotion, Dean came out of his room and noticed the tail end of the scene and caught Sam’s eye.

“What the hell was that all about?” Dean asked, cleaning a gun.

“Well if you muttonheads had acted like brothers and asked her why she had been in trouble, you may have found out that her boyfriend of seven months had been beating on her.” Gabriel appeared in the hallway behind the boys startling the both of them.

“Gabriel.” Sam’s eyes went big. "Paul was hurting her?"

“How are you still alive?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowing on the archangel, “Last we heard Luci got the drop on you.”

“That Deano, is a very long story.” Gabriel’s face was deadly serious, “And one that involves your sis. So for now, let’s wait till she’s ready for the DVD commentary.”

Dean and Sam both went on high alert but it was Dean whose jaw flexed an instant before he jumped forward at the angel.

“The hell did you do to her you sonofabitch?”

“Nothing! Like I said, it involves your sis, I did nothing to her.” Gabriel held his hands up at the hunter. "All I did was rescue the princess from the tower."

“Oh we’re going to talk about this now.” Dean started walking for Lyn’s door before Gabriel grabbed him by the arm.

“Give the kid the night,” He suggested softly, “She may seem tough as nails but right now the last thing she needs is to be grilled. Unless you plan on being the sympathetic older brother.” Gabriel dropped his arm and stepped back but kept his gaze on Dean.

Relaxing for just a moment, Dean glanced at Sam, who inclined his head slightly, agreeing with the Trickster angel. Looking back at the angel, Dean nodded curtly at Gabriel.

“Fine, but I want to hear the whole story from the both of you in the morning. First thing.” Dean ordered. "About everything."

Gabriel saluted before flying off.

“Freaking angels.” Dean looked at Sam. "You know what this Paul looks like?"

Sam nodded his head slowly, his eyes locked on his brother.

Appearing in Lyn’s room, Gabriel stood by the door watching the little Winchester sit on her bed.

“Sometimes I hate my brothers.” She said softly.

“They were raised to distrust anything they can’t keep their eyes on constantly. You’ve been out of their eye sight for a long time, Sugar.” Gabriel spoke softly.

 _They love you, they just need to understand_. Gabriel spoke with his mind. Lyn looked up at him.

 _How can I explain when I don’t even understand?_ She asked with her mind.

Gabriel produced the feather that he had taken from her, the one from her room.

 _We need to talk…_ He looked at her. _But not here._ With a twist of his wrist, he locked her door. Snapping his fingers he mojoed them out of the bunker and into a world of his own making.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112333318518/i-swear-to-god-im-going-to-put-that-son-of-a  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/104449901163/oh-shut-up
> 
> I am aware that they were NOT in the Men of Letters bunker during the Apocalypse story arc. But what if...?


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tells Lyn a bit more about the nature of his resurrection and how they are connected.

Looking around the top of the Eiffel tower, Lyn turned to face Gabriel.

“Really?” She smiled, “Not in front of my brothers but in front of France?”

“This isn’t France,” Gabriel swept his arms at the people around them before they all disappeared, “No one French comes to the Eiffel tower.” He looked out over the night scene of the city below them.

“It’s beautiful, I’ve never been out of the country before.” She said softly.

“Stick with me kiddo,” He smiled at her, “I’ll take you places.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Huffing a laugh she shook her head for a moment before turning to face the angel.

“Okay, so talk, what’s going on?” She crossed her arms. Sighing Gabriel turned his face to hers slowly.

“You’re a buzzkill you know that? You’re a lot like you’re big brother.”

“Sam?”

“Dean.”

She frowned and turned to face Paris.

“Though I see a lot of Moose in you too.” He placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder, “It’s meant as a compliment.”

Looking into his amber eyes she took a slow breath before relaxing and dropping her arms. Feeling extremely awkward, she walked away from the archangel and the railing and towards a table and chair. Sitting down she looked over the metal of the structure.

“You going to stand there all night or are you going to tell me why I can hear you in my head?” She looked at the metal table in front of her, picking at it, nervous at what the answer may be.

“You’re Nephilim, Sugar.” His voice was soft and closer than she realized.

Stilling, that was not something she had expected.

“No… John Winchester….”

“That’s…. that’s not how it happened.” Gabriel slid into the seat across from her and took her by the hand, “When Kali resurrected me, she used a blood spell to do it, but she needed to anchor me somehow. She used you.” Lyn felt herself grow cold. “We talked after I came to. You were still out. You were out for a while.” He gave an embarrassed smile. “The spell she used, blended my grace with your soul. Which made you part angel.”

Inhaling sharply she looked at Gabriel as the words started sinking in.

“Wait… that makes you….”

“Part human.” He made a resigned face.

Shaking her head she couldn’t accept that. “No…. nonononono… you… you can’t be part human. You can’t be. That’s… we need to call Kali, have her reverse the grace back into you, I don’t need it, you do. You’re an archangel.” She looked at Gabriel desperately.

“Technically while I still have the power of an Archangel, I’m on the DNA level of you now.”

Lyn jumped up and away from the table.

“How can you be so damn calm about this?!” She shrieked.

“I’m old, Sugar. Things like this… are not worth getting your wings in a bunch over.”

Looking away for a moment Lyn paced in place, full of nervous energy.

“So the feather I found in my apartment, that was you?”

“No. That was you.”

The stillness that settled over them was instant. Lyn could not understand what she just heard. There was a knot in her throat that she couldn’t swallow around. Gabriel stood slowly and walked towards her. Eyes following him, Gabriel circled her to where his back was to the railing before a crack of thunder shook the structure. In front of her, Gabriel revealed his wings to her, three large wings on each side of his body that stretched out past out the sides of the tower. Stepping back, she looked at the color of his wings, they were golden in color with amber and light brown highlights.

They were not the same color feather that she found in her room.

_Expand your wings._

Looking at him she blinked.

Folding his wings back he stepped forward. Wrapping one arm around her chest he cradle her to his chest as he rubbed the heal of his palm between her shoulder blades. Feeling an itch she shifted her shoulders around.

“You feel that?” He asked softly, “That pull?”

“It’s itchy.”

“Push against it with your mind.” He kept rubbing circles in her back.

“I’ll hit you.”

“No you won’t, expand your wings.” He ordered.

“This is ridiculous.” She chuckled.

Gabriel pulled her in tighter against him.

“Expand. Your. Wings.” He spoke softly but firmly.

She stiffened in his arms before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Focusing on the itch, she pushed against it with her brain. Feeling a slight give to the itch, a bit of relief the more she pushed at it, she pushed harder. With a gasp she felt a heady relief. With eyes wide she looked at Gabriel in shock. Smiling back at her he stood back and observed with a critical eye.

“Your wings are still new, so they may still change some.” He said approaching her, running his fingers through the feathers, causing her to shiver, “You’ll need to learn to groom them, which will be tough as you’re mostly human. But I’ll help you.” He fixed a feather that was out of place, causing Lyn some relief that she didn’t realize that she needed. “You’ll also need to learn how to use them so that you don’t accidently fly to Des Moines.”

“I can’t use them. At all.” She looked over at Gabriel, “We can’t tell Sam and Dean. We can’t tell anyone.” She tried turning and hit her wings against the side of the structure, hurting them. The wing instantly pulled back, curling against her body protectively, giving her the opportunity to look at her own feathers for the first time. “No one can know.”

“I hate to break it to you, Sugar, but you’re not human, not anymore. And if those two apes of brothers can’t accept you still as your sister, then they don’t deserve you at all.” Gabriel’s eyes lit up with his grace.

“This coming from the angel that ran away from his family and tried to hide who he was?” Lyn shot back.

Gabriel glared back at her. Lyn’s other wing wrapped around her, cocooning her in.

“This is different. You actually changed species.” His voice remained calm, despite the low blow.

“I’m sorry.” She looked down.

“You’re different now. You’re something they would hunt. They need to know and it’s better than then finding out later.” Gabriel insisted.

Looking up at the angel, Lyn felt terrified for the first time in her life. She had been scared before, when she found out about her family’s business, on her first hunt (hell on every hunt), when her father died, when her brothers died (and came back, before she knew how they had) but this was the first time she was actually terrified.

“This is too much, I can’t handle this.” She felt like she was starting to lose what grasp she had on herself.

“Well, this is just the tip of the iceberg, Sugar,” He stepped forward, stroking her wings, which seemed to calm them enough to snap back behind her, “but you’re not alone, even if your brothers turn you out into the cold, you got me.”

Looking up at Gabriel she took a breath and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We haven’t even begun talking about how every angel will be out to kill you when they lay eyes on you.”

“Wait, what?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/101350561227/welcome-to-the-family-i-guess-requested  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/110861399308/youre-not-so-bad-at-this-kid-requested-by  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/109829528633/youre-the-last-nephilim-requested-by-frecklz7  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96299182368/dont-be-afraid


	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel helps groom Lyn's wings for the first time before they go and talk with the brothers about what happened.

The smell of bacon and coffee wafted through the bunker, waking Lyn. Blinking her eyes open, she was aware that her wings were out and that they were wrapped around she and another person. Panicking she sat up quickly, knocking the other person out of the bed.

“What the-?”

“Gabriel?”

Sitting up from the floor, Gabriel looked up at her.

“I was actually resting for the first time in ages.”

“Angels don’t sleep.” Her wings fluttered behind her, independently, causing her to freak out.

“Yeah but I’m not an angel anymore, strictly speaking.” He stood up and stretched.

“Will you shut up about that?” She ran a hand through her long hair trying to calm down, “What the hell is wrong with these things?” She asked exasperated.

“You’re emotionally upset, your wings are tied to that,” He walked over taking her by the hands, “You need to calm down, or you’re going to accidently fly off somewhere.” He held her face with one hand and kept his eyes trained on hers. Taking a deep breath she nodded. Slowly her wings relaxed behind her. “Good, you’re doing really good kiddo.”

“Don’t call me that, it sounds creepy.” She made a face, “I think I prefer Sugar to Kiddo.” Standing for a moment she yawned and felt sleep trying to overtake her once more.

“No no no…. don’t start that. We have to go out there and face your brothers.”

“I’d rather wipe out a nest of vampires myself thanks.” She started walking towards the bed, “Wait, why were my wings…. Cuddling you?” She blushed at the words. Gabriel chuckled.

“Angels nest with other angels. It’s a way to stay safe and-“ Lyn held up her hand cutting off Gabriel.

“That’s enough, thanks.”

“Sugar, you need to know about this stuff.”

“Later, let’s just get through how you came back, we’ll deal with other stuff later.”

“Sugar…”

“Gabe, please.”

“Fine. But we still need to let them know.”

Knowing this was not the end of the fight, she took a moment before pulling her wings in. Finding that while she looked and felt more human, it didn’t feel normal to her now. Looking over her shoulder where her wings should be, she felt their loss keenly.

“You know it’s funny,” Gabriel walked over to her, “Not sure if it’s because you have a little of me inside of you but how similarly our wings resemble one another.” He kept his eyes locked onto hers.

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all.” She broke the eye contact, “I thought all wings were white.” She shrugged, “I didn’t realize they came in different size and colors.

“Yep, size denotes ranks, and colors are just like hair, they are all different. Your wrings are the smallest because you’re Nephilim. Mine are the largest because I’m an archangel.”

“Not compensating for something are you?” She snickered as she turned to change into something fresh to wear.

“Hey, that’s the way my father made me, can’t help it if I’m perfect.” Lyn chuckled as she found something to change into before starting a shower. “Want me to groom your wings for you?” He asked.

Looking over her shoulders she furrowed her brows.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, getting dirt and debris out of your feathers and once you’ve toweled off, helping you reoil them.”

“Oil… them?”

“Yep, we have oil nubs at the base of the bone, here,” He place his hand on her back, sending pleasurable shockwaves through her body. “You feel this pressure here?”

Making an uncomfortable noise she nodded.

“When your wings are expanded and these milked it will feel better, trust me.”

“Sounds gross.” She made a face. “I… can always clean your wings as a thank you.” She looked over at him. His smile was downright shy.

“That would take a long time. Maybe tonight. So scooch in there Sugar.”

“Wait, you’re… coming in…to bathe with me?” She squeaked.

“Easiest way to get the dirt and grime off of your wings. However, we will have to go somewhere else to do mine.” She looked at him. “Mine are so big after all.” He waggled his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of her clothes and expanded her wings, noticing it was getting easier each time she did it. Stepping inside the shower she felt how the water felt not only against her skin but against her wings. Sighing in contentment, she shuddered as she felt Gabriel’s fingers rack down her feathers, massaging them as he worked dirt and grime from them. “Sometimes you’ll find a feather twisted or a rock lodged between them that kills! Just try working them out when you can.”

Nodding her response, she kept her hands against the wall of the shower and her head bent, too caught up in how pleasurable the sensation of being groomed felt for her. Biting her lip to keep from moaning, she watched the water swirl around their bare feet, dirtier than she would have expected.

“How often should this be done?”

“Depends on how often your fly. If you do it often, once a month if you can. If you don’t travel as much, then less than that.”

Lyn thought that she could very well get used to this idea of being groomed. The hands on her wings stopped, nearly causing her to sob with want, when Gabe’s hands returned to start washing her hair. Tensing for a moment, she was not expecting that. The shampoo scents were a mixture of Amber and Vanilla and for some reason reminded her of Gabriel.

He gently conditioned her hair before rinsing it out and giving her some time on her own to finish up cleaning. Turning off the water she stepped out and began toweling off as much as she could. Standing in front of the mirror she held the towel in front of her and turned, seeing the wet wings melded to her back. It was not a dream, it was real. Expanding her wings out as far as she could, they were the amber shade of the feather she found in her apartment, with slightly darker tips to them. Wrapping the towel around her torso, she experimented with flexing only one wing at a time and shaking it out, trying to dry it off. Even in the short amount of time she was learning about them, she felt that they were more a part of her than something foreign.

Bringing a wing forward she looked at the feathers themselves. Some were really long, longer than the one that she had found in her room, but some were very short barely an inch long. Running her hand softly along the wing bone, she jumped slightly and the sensation of the feeling.

“You coming out?” Gabriel leaned against the doorway, “You don’t want them drying out, trust me.”

Looking up at him, she nodded and followed him back into her bedroom.

“Will I have to do this every shower?” She asked quietly.

“No, only when grooming your wings. Go ahead and sit on the bed.”

Obliging him, she sat facing the headboard, allowing her wings to hang off the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you earlier, you were saying the angels…. Nest together?” She looked over her shoulder at Gabriel as he looked at her back. His eyes moved up to meet hers.

“Conversation for another day. Let’s get through breakfast with your brothers first.” He nudged her forward so that he could sit behind her on the bed and ghosted his hands over her shoulder blades. “This… this will be intense feeling. I’m not going to lie. The best way I can explain it to you would be orgasmic, so… don’t be embarrassed. This is something that angels do for one another between those that they trust.”

Lyn tensed for a moment.

“Is this… angel sex?” She asked.

“No, but the feeling is similar to human sexual pleasure. I just didn’t want you to be caught off guard.” His hand started moving at those little sensitive nubs he had pointed out earlier. “Just do me a favor and don’t scream out my name and have your brothers’ kick in the door. Don’t want them thinking I’m deflowering their little sister.”

“Hey! I’m not-“ Her protest was short lived as his fingers gently pressed in to one of the nubs and sent her gasping, her fingers clawing the bed sheets beneath her. The room was filled with the scent of vanilla and amber. Her mind was hazy but it was the same scent of her shampoo. “Gabriel…?” She breathed, “The shampoo…?”

There was a long pause as she felt his hands moving quickly through her wings, massaging the bones and working through the feathers. Swallowing hard, she turned and looked over her shoulder. Gabriel’s cheeks were flushed and he was breathing through his mouth as he concentrated on his task.

“You… you were leaking some of your oil in the shower, it got mixed into the shampoo when I washed your hair.” He didn’t meet her gaze, but return to milk her oil glad, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy and bite her lip hard. It was so intense, much as he said, that it knocked the wind from her chest. She was thankful that Gabriel moved quickly and was already on her other wing, giving her the chance to catch her breath.

Six wings. Gabriel had six enormous wings. What would a novice like her know about grooming them? Would she hurt them? Hurt him? Luckily the thought was cut off by Gabriel’s ministrations on her left wing. Making a whimpering noise she froze as she heard a pound on her bedroom door.

“Lyn, you up?” It was Dean’s voice.

Terrified eyes turned towards Gabriel, who looked back at her.

“Yeah, just got out of the shower. Give me a minute, I’m getting dressed.” She called back, trying to keep her voice even.

“Okay, pray to Gabriel, he’s supposed to meet us as well.”

Her eyes furrowed.

“You pray to him.”

“Hey, he’s your crush.” Dean retorted.

Face burning with embarrassment and anger, Lyn stood up and folded her wings back out of sight, opening the door with only the towel on.

“Speaking of crushes, how is Cas doing?” She glared at him.

“I don’t… He’s not my…” Dean stammered wearing pajama pants, a white tee shirt and a robe. Seeing his little sister in not but a skimpy towel, he diverted his eyes away. She just stood there. “Just pray to him to get his ass down here, we have to talk.” He started walking away, “And Sammy made you breakfast.”

Lyn slammed the door closed, Gabriel stnding behind the door.

“Crush?” He smiled.

“Yeah, Dean’s had it bad for Cas for a while, he just won’t admit to it.” She turned towards the bag that she had hastily packed and wished she had gotten more clothing. “Are we done with my wings?”

“Not yet and I wasn’t talking about Deano, Sugar.”

Looking up as she pulled out clothes, she shook out a tee shirt.

“Dean is trying to get to me. He probably knew you were in here.” She lied.

“Sit.”

Sitting on the bed again and producing her wings once more, she took even breaths as he milked her oil gland, trying to maintain her composure this time and not turn and jump the archangel. The air between them was quiet and tense and she was working through the last bit of her feathers.

“Why did you… of all people make that deal with Kali to bring me back?” He asked as he stood up, finished with her wings. Opening her eyes she tried to think of something to tell him, a convincing story that would keep him from knowing how she felt about him.

 _Why didn’t you say anything the first time we met?_ He asked.

“Damnit!” She jumped up and away from him, her wings fluttering for a moment before tucking them back and hiding them. Taking her clothing and disappearing into the bathroom, she changed quickly, ignoring the call of Gabriel from the other room.

Stepping out and pushing past him, she had nearly gotten to the door when he stopped her by stepping in front of her.

“Sugar, please, don’t do this. We need to talk.”

“Fine, we can talk but later, please, let’s just… get through this with my brothers.”

“No matter what happens Sugar, I am here for you, I will always protect you.” He said seriously.

“What are you my guardian angel?” She asked looking at him.

“I think, given the current circumstances, that yes, I am.”

Straightening up she furrowed her brow.

“Because I’m Nephilim?”

“Because we’re grace and soul bound to one another. That alone… has lots of consequences. Let alone being bound to a rogue Archangel and being Nephilim.”

Feeling that wave of terror again, Lyn this time tried to blank her mind, to close it like a door so that Gabriel could not tell she was as scared as she was. Nodding, she turned and walked out into the hallway to face her brothers.

**

 Walking into the kitchen, Lyn found her brothers sitting down around the little table munching on pancakes and bacon. Bidding them both a good morning she walked over to the coffee pot and made up a mug before sitting down at the table, serving up a plate of food for herself.

“How did you sleep?” Sam asked her.

“Fine thanks.” She sipped her coffee, “Thanks for breakfast.” She smiled at him. Sam nodded as he munched on a slice of bacon. Dean sat back before getting up and pouring another mug of coffee.

“So we talking now or not?” Dean asked sitting back at the table.

In the middle of a bite of her pancakes she looked up at her brother. Tossing her fork down she pushed out from the table and stood up, moving towards the door to walk out, she was stopped by Gabriel and Castiel standing in the door way. Making eye contact with Gabriel she swallowed her last bite of food before looking over at Castiel.

“Marilyn,” Castiel narrowed his eyes, “What… you…. What has happened to you?”

“I left my abusive boyfriend.”

“That’s not it.” He walked in close to her face, “What have you done?” He growled.

“Lyn?” Dean stood behind her, “What’s he talking about?”

“We are here to talk about how Gabriel was resurrected. Not about me.”

Without a word Castiel grabbed Lyn’s forehead.

“Castiel, take your hands off of me.”

“You’re lying to us and we need answers.” He growled.

“Get your hands OFF me!” She pushed him back with a flash of light and the manifestation of her wings. Castiel dropped his angel blade.

“Abomination.” He whispered. Gabriel stepped between the angel and the Nephilim, his archangel blade drawn as well.

“Castiel, don’t do this. This is Dean and Sam’s sister, regardless of what she is now. This is not the way we wanted to tell you guys about this.”

“What the hell is going on?” Dean growled behind her. Lyn lowered her wings, realizing what she had done. Turning slowly she saw that both of her brothers were on their feet, Sam standing but Dean had a knife pulled.

“She’s Nephilim, Dean. Half human, half angel. It’s forbidden in heaven.” Castiel retracted his blade, “What I don’t understand is, John Winchester was not an angel, so how is she Nephilim?”

“Female angel?”

Gabriel looked over at Dean, his blade still raised and in a protective stance.

“You wanted to talk big boy, so we’ll talk, but lower the knife. It’s still your sister.”

The tense silence hung over everyone as they waited for someone to make a move. Sam took a step towards Lyn causing her to blanch. Instinctively Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in. Hands up, Sam moved around Gabriel and Lyn slowly towards the fridge.

“I have a feeling we’re going to need beer.” He said.

“It is 8:14 in the morning, Sam.” Castiel announced.

“I just found out my sister is half angel. I need a beer.”

Gabriel did not lower his blade but instead walked Lyn through to the library. Her legs feeling rubbery she felt close to collapsing.

“They’ll kill me.” She whispered.

“Over my dead body.” Gabriel whispered, “Now don’t sit on your wings, sit on the edge of the table. Leave them out, no need to hide them right now while your brothers can see them. Probably because you’re not a full angel.”

“Does that mean they could see yours?” She asked looking up at him as she sat on the edge of the table.

“I don’t know. Let’s not worry about that right now.” He stroked her cheek, “Let’s just worry about keeping you safe.”

Sitting up she looked at him and straightened up.

“And you.” Gabriel looked at her with a quizzical look on his face, “I don’t want to lose you gain.”

“Why…. Sugar, you sweet on me?”

“Better not be, I’ll kill you myself.” Dean came around the corner, changed into jeans and a tee shirt with flannel over it followed by Sam and a sour looking Castiel.

“Sorry Cas. You… you caught me off guard.” Lyn looked up at Castiel.

“I’m sorry as well, I know you were not born Nephilim but I have to ask, did you choose this?”

“No. I didn’t. I didn’t even know I was this until last night.”

“Someone better start making sense and quick.” Dean stood glaring at everyone.

“Would it kill you to be kind to your sister for 30 seconds?” Gabriel asked staring at the eldest Winchester.

“Gabe… don’t….”

“No, I found you with an abusive boyfriend and before that another abusive boyfriend that got you addicted to several different type of drugs. You may have wanted out of the hunting life style but you were the prey of the real world.  The least that he can do is acknowledge that you’re safe and that he cares about you.” Gabriel looked at Dean hard, “If you don’t care about your sister at all, then I’ll take her away from you and you’ll never have to see her again.”

“You take my sister away from me so help me God I will end you permanently.”

“Now that’s been settled, can we please get back to how my dead brother is back and your sister now has wings?” Castiel leaned against the table, arms crossed.

Sam passed out beers to everyone.

“Okay, then. Can we get started?” Sam asked sitting down next to his sister’s legs, “Do you want to start?” He asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/111814150242/like-i-told-you-before-im-going-to-keep-you  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/97924332763/so-what-can-nephilim-do-anyway-well-for-one


	6. The Angel of Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters talk before Gabriel asks Lyn an important question and the two of them make the biggest decisions of their existences.

Predictably the conversation turned into an argument quickly. Well, really Dean was the only one yelling. For the better part of the morning, Dean thought to lecture not only Lyn but Sam as well as to why he thought his siblings should listen to him more. Around lunch time Dean sent Sam out to grab a couple of pizzas because Gabriel refused to leave Lyn, Cas was confused as to where to go and what to get, Dean wouldn’t leave for fear that Lyn would flee, Lyn offered to go get them but no one wanted her to go on her own. 

After a few slices and a few beers Dean seemed to relax and Gabriel started talking. Explaining the circumstances of how he came to be resurrected, waking to find himself on the floor next to Lyn and below Kali. That was when he discovered Lyn’s deal. Dean began sputtering angrily, his face contorting as he began to address the folly of making deals with supernatural beings.

“You did.” Lyn crossed her arms and fluttered her wings, glaring at Dean. Her eldest brother turned red he was so furious.

“Dean, please calm yourself.” Castiel.

“My sister made a deal with that death goddess, Cas! I can’t be calm!”

Gabriel flexed his jaw, his eyes were full of rage but kept his mouth closed. Eyes moved from Dean to Lyn and back again.

“Lyn, you did what you… thought was best,” Sam turned and looked at his baby sister, “But I have to ask, what did you trade to Kali for… Gabriel?”

Swallowing, Lyn looked around the room briefly, “I told her that he was our best shot for stopping Lucifer. She seemed pleased with the idea of Lucifer’s blood running through dirt.” She looked at her hands, “Plus I think she missed him.”

“You didn’t tell me this.” Gabriel said softly. Looking up at the archangel she didn’t speak. Dean and Cas watched the two of them carefully.

“So, out of the goodness of her heart, for humanity, she resurrected Gabriel in the hopes he would kill Lucifer?” Sam asked crossing his arms and sitting back.

 _Help me here please._ She looked at Gabriel. _I can’t tell them the truth._

Gabriel furrowed his brow before looking over at Castiel.

“She’s lying.” Castiel informed her brothers.

Glaring at Castiel Lyn began feeling herself panic.

 _I’ve been an angel longer than you have._ The other angel glared back.

Looking down she huffed and shook her head, more at herself than anything. Walking up to his sister, Dean stopped.

“You want us to bring you back into the family business but that is based on trust, Lyn. I can’t trust you right now.” Lyn looked up at her eldest brother, “I’m not sure you want to trust us.”

Sam pursed his lips, not pleased with the way his brother was talking to his sister but waited a moment as they stared at each other before speaking up.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked her. Looking at him she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She couldn’t do this. Couldn’t cry in front of her brothers that would be a weakness, that would be her crying like a girl because her feelings got hurt. How to tell them she was afraid of her brothers at the same time she needed them most.

Castiel’s face softened briefly as he stepped forward placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we take a break?” Castiel offered and glanced at Gabriel. Taking the hint, Gabriel was on his feet and by Lyn’s side instantly.

Swallowing the knot that formed in her throat, Lyn continued to stare at the floor.

Standing up and walking automatically not looking at her brothers, she allowed herself to be led away by the archangel. “Forget those ass clowns, you feel like getting out of here for a little while?” He asked, his arm around her waist.

“It was a mistake coming here. I should have asked you to take me someplace else.” Lyn stopped walking, taking Gabriel by the wrist, her eyes on the floor still.

“I hate seeing them break you down like this.”

“It’s not always been this way with us.” She looked up at him.

“But things are different now, you’re different now.” He looked into her eyes, “And you need friends, Marilyn, which means you need to start letting people in. You need to start being truthful with someone. Whether that is me, your brothers, Cas-“

“Gabriel… I want to trust you…”

“Then talk to me, Sugar.” He took her other hand in his. _I know you’re worried your brothers are going to hurt you but that time has passed now, if they were going to kill you they would have done it by now. So please try to relax._

 _What do you want to know?_ She squeezed his hands and looked back down the hallway in the direction of where they had come. A finger snap sounded and they were standing in an Alpine cabin. A roaring fire was lit in the indoor fire pit in the center of the room, the glass walls that faced the mountain showed the snow falling outside and there were several thick blankets folded neatly near the fire pit around pillows and animal skin rugs.

“I want you to relax. However, I want you to answer the question I asked you earlier, right now.” Gabriel stepped away but kept his eyes on her.

“What question was that?” Lyn asked, feeling her heart start to speed up.

“Are you sweet on me?” He walked up slowly to her, smiling, “Sugar.”

Feeling her face blush, Lyn worried her bottom lip.

“I know what your body thinks, I want to know what your heart thinks.” Gabriel took her hands in his.

“My body?” She looked up.

“I asked first.”

If he was against the idea of it, he would not press the issue, instead he kept asking. Looking at him she stared into those brown eyes of his. Stepping closer to close the gap between them, Lyn dropped her eyes to gaze at his lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Gabriel pulled her closer.

“Yes.” She whispered before kissing his lips softly. It was a chaste brief kiss but one that left her speechless. Pulling back she looked back up to his eyes, looking for some sort of read as to how he was feeling about this. They stood facing each other for what felt like eons, staring at each other. She could hear thoughts from him but they weren’t in English and reasoned they must be in Enochian. Just as she was about to speak, Gabriel instead pulled away from her and led her to the stack of blankets. Feeling a sense of loss she wondered if she did something wrong.

“When angels intend to mate, they nest. If it works out then they mate and when angels mate they mate for life.” He led her to the blankets, pillows and rugs, sitting on them and tugged at her hands indicating her to sit down with him.

“And Kali?” She asked staying standing, “I don’t want to stand in the way if you two have already…”

“No, we didn’t nest. It was never like that with her.”

Sitting slowly next to Gabriel, she kept her eyes on him, her heart still hammering in her chest.

“I know that you both still care for one another.” Lyn said softly, stroking Gabriel’s face.

“And I always will, despite the fact she tried to kabob me once with my own angel blade.”

Lyn chuckled.

“That doesn’t bother you?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Gabriel I can’t fathom how old you are and I know I’m not the first thing you’ve cared for. It would be selfish of me to try to dictate a relationship with you by human standards. Will there be times that it may bother me? Possibly. Does it bother me right now? No. Not right now.”

“I’ve never nested before.” He corrected.

“Wait… never?” She blinked as there was a crack of thunder outside. Turning to look at the snow, it didn’t seem any different. The view of the snow was blocked by golden wings. Starting as she looked over at Gabriel, her eyes wide at him she watched him stretch out all six of his wings. The cabin didn’t look large enough to fit them but at the angle they were sitting at he could and do so easily. Watching as he flexed them in an arch over their heads, she sighed in humble adoration of his wings, feeling incredibly small.

“Never. I was waiting till I matured some.” He arched an eyebrow.

“This is you mature?” She smiled.

“You wound me Sugar.” He pulled her in close, “So what do you think?”

“About us nesting? Mating? That’s a pretty big decision for a short length of time knowing each other.” She looked down at their intertwined fingers.

“I’ve been sure about you for a long time.” He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it to raise her eyes to meet hers. “I’ve just been unable to move on you because either you’ve been in a relationship or … you know, dead.”

“So, what happens now?” She asked.

“Well, if you accept me as your mate, then face me and open your wings and tuck them into me. Then I’ll wrap my wings around you.”

“So, I’m the little spoon.” She teased.

“Archangel.” He smirked.

Glancing back up at his wings she thought, mulling things over in her mind. “I… My lifespan…. Was extended, wasn’t it?” She asked quietly.

“A bit. If you mate with me, we will have similar lifespans. So if I have an Archangel’s lifespan so will you, if I’m more Nephilim, then so will you be.”

“If?”

“The only one to know for sure is Dad and I don’t see him around, so we have to take this one on faith.” He inclined his head, his lips moving into an unsure grimace.

“I … I just want to make sure that this… this isn’t a hasty decision…” Lyn crawled up into Gabriel’s lap and held his face in her hands.

“Do you love me?” Gabriel asked quietly, his hand cupping her cheek. Instinctively her wings flared out behind her even as her breath caught in her throat. Love. Such a stupid and dangerous word. So much fighting and anger over one silly little word and no one seemed to know what it meant. Not really.

Looking at her wings, Gabriel’s pupils dilated and his breathing hitched. For a moment she was sure she could feel him harden beneath her. Moving his hands down to her waist, he pulled her closer on his lap to him. Nearly nose to nose, he angled his head and looked at her lips.

Remembering back to the first time she met Gabriel, back at the college where she was attending, back when she was just a student and he just a janitor. Even back then he had caught her eye and she went out of her way to be nice to him. When things started going weird around Crawford Hall, it was Lyn that called her brothers in to investigate. Little did she realize it was the hottie janitor causing the problems.

Looking at Gabriel she stroked his cheek slowly. The memories of their sordid past flooding her brain.

Watching Dean go to stake him, Lyn had screamed at him not to, begged him to see reason, that this guy, this Trickster had served these guys a weird sort of karmic justice. Dean had been angry at her for getting in the way. Sam tried to talk with her later about it, she didn’t want to talk. The Trickster had been staked and she ended up dropping out of school.

When she heard that the Trickster was alive and well and had been killing Dean over and over again at the Mystery Spot in Broward, Florida there was a part of her that was secretly relived that he had managed to trick her brothers and survive them, she only wished that she could see him again.

Hearing that Gabriel, the creature formerly known as the Trickster, had saved her brothers from Lucifer but then disappeared, she feared the worse.

“Do you love me?”

Searching high and low and unable to find any leads she turned to desperation for answers. Fortune smiled upon her in the way of a demon named Crowley. The name had crossed the lips of her brother’s more than once. It wasn’t a deal, just a free exchange of information in an effort to better his chances of survival. Who she was in exchange for the whereabouts and the fate of one specific archangel.

Crowley had been surprised to discover there was a Winchester sister. Lyn was worried that she gave more than she got. However one look at Gabriel’s prone form was enough to know that she had made the right call.

“Very much.” She whispered back, tucking her wings into his sides, “Do you love me?” She asked him.

“More than I have ever loved anything before.” Slowly he wrapped his wings around her. Thunder roared outside while an electric current coursed through her body. “Do you accept me as your mate?” His eyes glowed with power and grace while she shuddered.

“Yes.” She placed her hands on his face, blinking at the light in his eyes.

“Then kiss me.” He wagged his eyebrows.

Without hesitation she rushed her lips to meet his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly, she moved on his lap, finding they were suddenly sans clothing.

“What the-?” She looked down before Gabriel tilted her head up.

“Too fast?” He asked.

“No, just… caught off guard.” She resumed the kissing while moving her hands between them. As previously suspected, he was ready for her just as she was for him. With a little movement she guided him inside of her. Clutching at her tighter, Gabriel buried his head in the crook of her neck for a moment, while Lyn rested her head atop of hers.

“I want nothing more than to stay like this forever.” He breathed.

“I know what you mean but if you don’t start moving and fuck me, I will stab you myself.” She spoke into his ear before nibbling the lobe. Groaning Gabriel moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled down on them as he pistoned his hips up. Throwing her head back as she raked her nails down his sides, causing his wings to flutter slightly. Moving her hands up to his face, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Feeling that buzz of grace zip through her and into him and back through her again. It was far more intense than any pleasure or high she had ever experienced before. It felt like it lasted forever, like it could last forever. She knew she was loved and safe and accepted for who she was and what she was.

Adored, she was adored.

The world went bright as her pleasure climbed steadily higher and higher.

Blinking her eyes open, she was laying naked next to Gabriel, still wrapped in his wings. Shifting slightly, afraid she might be crushing the feathers, the wing beneath her lifted her up and rolled her closer to Gabriel, tucking her in tighter to him. Smiling as she gazed up a his sleeping face she started sobering up thinking of her brothers and their reaction to her being mated or... married to Gabriel.

“Stop, you’re being a total buzzkill thinking about Squirrel and Moose.” Gabriel chided her from behind closed eyes.

“Sorry.” She blushed and buried her face in his wing.

“Like I said, they don’t like it, they can eat me. But I’ll protect you no matter what, against your family, my family and everything in between. It’s just you and me if it has to be, Sugar.” His rich brown eyes open and focused on her green ones.

“Let’s not tell them anything for now.” She spoke up. Gabriel sat up.

“Excuse me?”

“About us, let’s just… keep this to ourselves for now, our secret. I know Dean knows I have a crush on you and it’s fairly obvious that you’re protective of me but let’s just keep the mating thing on the down low for now.” Lyn worried her bottom lip. Gabriel smiled but there was no mirth behind his eyes, rather hurt and a tinge of malice.

“Are you regretting our mating?”

“No! Not at all, I just think it would be best to ease them into it… So much has changed with me already.” She looked down at their winged covered bodies.

“Little Cassie will be able to tell and he’ll run off to tell his boyfriend all about it, want to have a repeat performance of today?” Gabriel snipped as he stood up, dragging her up by his wings.

“No of course not.” She flopped onto the floor, wrapping herself up in her own wings, out of fear and shame, “How would you like to tell our families then?” She asked.

Gabriel turned his head over his shoulder. His back still facing her, all six wings flared up at once. Despite his vessel’s slight frame, he was all muscle underneath and it was apparent that it was a body more designed for war. Turning to fully face her he stalked back towards her and stood above her.

“I would announce it properly, as a prince of Heaven would do, by herald or by the presentation of our first child!” Gabriel growled. Lyn felt her head forced down into submission. As if some unseen force was holding it against her strength.

Looking up with just her eyes, she knew it wasn’t Gabriel, his eyes were confused as he looked at the submissive position she was in. Taking a step back he said her name softly. The force on her neck relaxed and she could sit up. Jumping back from Gabriel, she looked at him with wide eyes.

“What the hell?” He said before it could come out of her lips.

“Is that part of the mating? I’m submissive to you when you’re angry?”

Gabriel took another step back and sat down on the floor retracting his wings. It made him seem so very small and like a superhero in disguise. She found she preferred the winged version better.

“I don’t like that.” Gabriel replied quietly.

Retracting her wings, she padded over to Gabriel softly and sat next to him.

“Prince of Heaven?” She bumped his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He said distractedly before looking up at her, “Didn’t want you marrying in just for a title.” She chuckled before laying her head on his shoulder.

“If you think it’s best we tell them, then I will trust you, Gabe. You’re my husband now, my mate.” She spoke softly and watched the fire. “Just remember one thing.”

“What’s that?” He turned and looked down at her face.

“Dean Winchester is now your brother-in-law.”

“Point taken Sugar.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in tight to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/109316350795/keep-it-down-would-you-i-dont-want-the-boys-to  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/104792952761/so-what-do-you-say-sugar


	7. I Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lyn tell Dean, Sam and Castiel about their mating.

Gabriel flew he and Lyn back to the bunker and found her brothers and Castiel having dinner. The place was solemn, Dean still drinking, but both Sam and Castiel were at least friendly in seeing the couple return. Lyn made a point of not holding Gabriel’s hand, though he kept trying to lead her by it. It was just something she wasn’t ready for just yet.

Entering the library, Castiel watched her closely, his eyes narrowing as she walked towards a table. Glancing over at him, she gave him a nervous smile.

 _We’ve mated, if that is what you are noticing, I’m about to tell them._ She said to Castiel. His eyes went wide and glanced to Dean.

“Dean,” She kept her voice she soft and remained standing near him, “I have something to tell you and Sam.”

Looking up from his pizza and beer, Dean glanced at Sam first before looking at his sister, “God you’re not pregnant are you?”

“No.” She chuckled nervously, “No, nothing like that. No… um…. You see Gabriel… is an Archangel and I… I am now, Nephilim. I guess, and that mean part angel, which means I now adhere to angel rules too.”

 _Get on with it Sugar, you don’t want him hearing it from me._ Gabriel spoke up.

 _Gabriel is right, it will be better coming from you and Dean appreciates straight forward talk._ Castiel offered. Glancing at both angels for a moment she huffed.

“Gabriel and I are mated, we’re married.” She looked at her brother, shaking like a leaf. Dean continued to look at her before glancing at Gabriel just past her.

“Is this a trick?”

“Nope Deano, we are together, forever. Which means, you two are my bros-in-laws.” He smiled pointing forefingers at the Winchester brothers, “Come here you big lugs.” He pulled Sam up into a hug before pulling Dean into a hug.

Dean, still without expression, looked at Sam, “Is this a trick?”

“I assure you it is not, Dean. Their souls are mated.” Castiel interjected.

“Souls? I thought angels didn’t have souls.” Sam looked at Castiel confused.

“I got a piece of your sister’s soul, she got a piece of my grace when I was resurrected and when we mated, that bond was strengthen. If anything she is a stronger angel now.” Gabriel released Dean and beamed at Lyn, who looked suddenly very uncomfortable, “Later I get a piece of her ass.” Gabriel smiled.

“Can you not? That’s my sister.” Dean looked at Gabriel.

“Can’t help it, Deano, I’m in love with her.”

“Congratulations you guys.” Sam smiled at the happy Trickster and his sister.

“Are we going to have a surprise with you every day?” Dean asked.

“Can _you_ not? That’s my _wife_.” Gabriel turned and looked threateningly at Dean. The room suddenly grew deathly quiet before Dean threw his hands up in surrender. Lyn took a step away from the men and sat down, the weight of the situation pushing her towards Earth, her two world suddenly colliding.

“My bad man, just, the hits have been coming and it’s hard to catch my breath right now. Now my sister is back in my life with the freaking Apocalypse hanging in the air and you two run off and get hitched, after she becomes part angel. It’s just… weird for me is all.” Dean walked over to the small side bar and picked up a bottle of whiskey, “But we should celebrate this, right? The whole world is going down in flames, why not do something stupid as the boat is sinking?”

“Dean-“ Sam stepped forward as Dean slammed the bottle on the table. Lyn jumped.

“Well what am I supposed to say?! Wahoo? Good for you? He’s a freaking angel Lyn! A freaking Archangel! There are rules and traditions we don’t know about. What if you get hurt? What if you get pregnant? What happens when he dies again? You’re Nephilim! Cas told me all about them and it ain’t good. You’re gonna be hunted, worse than for being a hunter.” Dean looked down at the table before slapping at it, “I…. I can’t protect you… like this…. I don’t know how.”

The room was quiet again, all eyes but Dean’s were now on Lyn. There was a lot she could say to him, make a snide remark that he wasn’t Dad, she didn’t need protecting, where was he when her boyfriends were beating on her or when she was making poor life choices before but those were bitchy responses. She and Dean could fight each other forever and she didn’t want that. If she truly wanted peace between them now was the time for it. Dean was showing his vulnerability and to snipe at him would kill any chance at a relationship with him, possibility for good. Instead she walked over slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back as he was still bent over the table.

“You’ll always find a way to protect me in your way, Dean, I know you.” She squeezed him, “But now it’s time to let someone else help you watch over me.” She looked up at Gabriel, “For some reason Gabriel has chosen me to be his mate, maybe you should be helping that poor bastard.” She smiled at her angelic husband who smirked in response.

“You’ve got a point.” Dean looked up at Gabriel, “Still not entirely over you killing me a couple hundred times.”

“Still not over you two trying to stake my sweet ass.” Gabriel crossed his arms, Sam bounced his eyebrows in amusement before turning to grab glasses for everyone. Castiel, sensing the immediate tension pass, sat at the table and waited for a glass to be poured for him. Gabriel remained standing.

“Keep her happy and we will never have to deal with any of that again.” Sam offered Gabriel a glass of scotch.  Walking forward Gabriel took the glass and nodded.

“She’ll want for nothing.”

“It’s not that, that I’m worried about.” Dean wrapped his arms around his sister protectively.

“Dean, I would rather give my life before any harm would come to her. I swear it.”

Holding her tightly, Dean squeezed Lyn before reaching out his hand to Gabriel. Inclining his head, the archangel gave him his hand. Pulling him close, Dean took the man’s hand and slowly joined it with Lyn’s, covering them with his own.

“You hurt her-“

“I know, you’ll hurt me.” Gabriel started pulling Lyn to him.

“No, Cas will.” Dean looked over at Cas, now nursing a scotch. Looking up Cas sat quietly, almost smugly, as much as a holy tax accountant could be.  

Looking over at his brother, Gabriel smirked and nodded at Castiel.

“Seems fair.”

Sam passed them all scotches with which to toast to the happy couple. One scotch turned into two. Two into four and before long, everyone was feeling more relaxed.

“I can honestly say that I have never been at a more interesting wedding reception.” Lyn snickered as Gabriel freshened her drink.

“You missed F. Scot Fitzgerald’s.” Gabriel snickered, “That was a helluva party.” He kissed her cheek.

“I’ve never been to a celebrity party.” Lyn smiled. Gabriel took a sip of his drink.

“Are we playing this game?” Sam asked amused.

“Game?” Castiel sat up.

“The game ‘I never’. If you have done something then you take a drink. So for instance, I say… I’ve never had a pair of wings. Since you three have wings, you have to drink, it’s a poor example but I think you’ll catch on.” Sam kicked back, stretching out his legs across a second chair.

“But there are lots of things that I’ve done that you have not done, Sam…” Castiel furrowed his brows.

“Just… watch for now.” Gabriel, pulled Lyn in close, “Dean, start us off.”

“I’ve never been married.” Dean snickered.

Rolling both of their eyes, Lyn and Gabriel took drinks of their scotch before Sam slipped in a sip himself.

“SAM!” Lyn exclaimed, “You’re married?!”

“It was for less than a week.” He grinned, “Stupid stuff you do in college.”

“I never attended college.” Castiel spoke up, looking at Dean.

“Neither did I.” Dean smiled back.

Sam, Lyn and Gabriel drank this time. Castiel turned and looked at Gabriel.

“What? It was the 60s, women’s lib and some damn fine acid.”

“You indulged in narcotics?” Castiel asked.

“I expanded my mind.” Gabriel grinned.

“Well I’ve never done that.” Sam shook his head. Dean and Gabriel both drank while Lyn finished off her scotch.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” She asked, grimacing at the burn.

“You probably should stop.” Sam suggested.

“She’s got an angel’s constitution now,” Castiel assured them.

“I’ve never karaoked.” Lyn revealed as she poured another glass. This time Dean, Sam and Gabriel drank.

“I think we should get a show.” Lyn suggested, speaking to Castiel. Smiling back at her he nodded.

“I would enjoy hearing some of Dean or Sam singing.” Castiel kept his eyes on the eldest Winchester however.

“I’m not that drunk.” Sam laughed. Dean, however merely giggled. Something Lyn had not recalled having seen her brother do… ever.

“I don’t have a song…” He sipped his scotch.

With a grin and a snap, there was suddenly a full on karaoke set up in the Men of Letters library, complete with mirrored ball and lyric screen.

“We can choose one for you, Deano.” Gabriel grinned as he passed a list over to Lyn. Fingering through the catalog, she pointed one out to him before looking up at her brother.

“It’s classic rock, don’t worry.” She grinned.

“No.” Dean replied, dead serious.

“Please Dean? You got me nothing for my wedding.” She pouted.

“I didn’t know you were getting married!” He protested.

“It’s one song, Dean.” Sam insisted.

Looking over to Castiel for help, he only found a pair of large blue eyes looking at him, full of hope.

“Fuck.” Dean downed the last of his glass, “I hope that you all get the Croatoan virus.” He muttered under his breath, thick with alcohol, rose to his feet and approached the stage area, grabbing a beer and the microphone along the way before looking over the lyrics.

The music started from unseen speakers. Gabriel and Lyn both smiling, wrapped up in each other’s arms. It took Sam a moment to recognize the tune before he started chucking. Dean however, pink sequined microphone in hand, beer now in the other, was taking it seriously. Moving slowly to the beat of the music, began singing.

 _“Some people call me the space cowboy yeah_  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
Cause' I speak of the pompitous of love”

The seriousness of his singing is what was making Lyn giggle hysterically. Laying her head on Gabriel’s shoulder. She sighed. Looking down at her face, Gabriel took her glace and finished what was in it before pushing it away from her. She noticed a quick glance between angelic brothers and could hear them speaking in that other language, Enochian, but it didn’t matter. Her brothers were having fun, she had Gabriel on her arm and things were finally good for all of them, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/111985749246/alright-sam-youre-up-requested-by  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112077600558/some-people-call-me-the-space-cowboy-yeah-some


	8. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lyn fight and things go bad. Short chapter.  
> First chapter without a prompt!

Several days had passed living in the bunker with her brothers and things were good. Her brothers had calmed down significantly, Castiel had talked with her about ‘angel stuff’ and things with Gabriel were amazing. The only things that were worrisome were the way that Castiel and Gabriel would speak with one another in Enochian and the Apocalypse, of course. Neither seemed understandable.

One thing that was odd for her was the need to build a nest in their room. Pulling the mattress off the frame of the bed, Lyn did persuade Gabriel to retrieve blankets and pillows from all over to build a nest for them to sleep in properly. It had to be perfect. Gabriel didn’t care as long as it made her happy. It had to be cozy, soft and warm. There was nothing that she looked forward to more than to curl up in it with Gabriel under his wings at night or making love with him in their nest. It was her absolute definition of heaven.

“Darling?” She asked, shedding her clothing and extending her wings, “Would you teach me how to fly tomorrow please?”

Watching her from the nest, his wings resting behind him as he waited for her to join him for bed frowned for a moment.

“Do you feel ready for that, Sugar lips?”

“Yes, as I’ll ever be.”

Gabriel’s face turned from hers, moued as he settled into the nest.

“What?” She asked pointedly, settling in next to him.

“I promised your brother to protect you, I’m afraid that now is not the best time to do this. Maybe after the end of the world.” He ran his hand down her stomach to her hip bone.

Looking at her husband, Lyn’s eyes narrowed before turning over from him, showing him her back.

“Lyn, Sugar…. Come on… please I’m just worried is all…..” That was the kicker, enough to make her blood boil.

“Everyone is worried. You, Dean, Castiel, Sam…. Good to know everyone is so fucking worried.” She jumped up and dressed.

“Where are you going?” He asked, watching her carefully.

“Out.”

“Where?”

“Outside.”

“Lyn.” Gabriel stood up.

“Gabe.”

“Don’t go. It’s not safe.”

“Fuck off, I was a hunter before I was an angel.” She glared at him before stomping out of the room.

Truth was, she had talked with Castiel, since it seemed Gabriel wasn’t going to show her how to fly. Giving her the basic information on how to do it, she could transport herself fairly easily and with a moderate degree of accuracy. Arriving in the armory by foot, she grabbed a backpack and filled it up with some weapons before swiping some cash from the Impala glove box. Hotwiring one of the other cars in the bunker’s garage, she took off. It had occurred to her to fly away but decided against it. Having a car would be far handier if she needed a quick getaway and if she needed to appear human. It was odd that she had to think that way.

Driving down the road, she realized how angry and pained fighting with Gabriel had left her. She was still mad at him for babying her, that was what set her off but she missed him. Even after the short drive. Blocking her mind from all angel radio, she instead decided to head to a nearby Best Buy to get a hold of a tablet. Maybe going out on a hunt after a bit of some research would do her some good.

**

“You let her go?!” Dean yelled.

“She took one of the cars from the garage.” Sam ran back into the library.

“She is not responding to any calls on Angel Radio and I can’t seem to pinpoint her location, she is masking her whereabouts from me.” Castiel looked up at Dean.

“Oh this is just great. I thought you said you would keep her safe.” He glared at Gabriel.

“She wanted me to teach her to fly, I was trying to keep her safe.” Gabriel shot back, with an equally glare worthy look on his face.

“She already knows how to,” Castiel interjected, “I instructed her with the mechanics several days ago.” Looking back and forth between brothers and lover, Castiel realized he should not have spoken up.

“Cas?” Dean stepped forward slowly, “You taught my little sister to fly?”

“Who gave you the right to teach my mate to fly, seraph?” Gabriel’s eyes lit up with grace. Castiel bowed his head to Gabriel.

“She asked, I wasn’t going to deny her,” he looked up, “She is a Princess of Heaven and my Best Friend’s Sister.” He defended, his face almost pouting.

Drawing up his head high, Gabriel looked up at the lower ranking angel before looking away. Stumbling to sit down he held his head in his hands.

“This is all my fault, I should not have been such an ass with her. She could be anywhere.” Looking up, his hands covering his mouth, Gabriel looked pale and horrified, “She has more power than she realizes and is in far more danger than she knows.”

Sam stepped forward having remained on the edge of the conversation till now.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Gabriel glanced up at the tall man once before looking at Castiel.

“Well… she’s Nephilim. Hunted by all of Angeldom and wanted by all of Demon kind. They’ll be hot to trot after her perky ass.” He looked away quickly.

“You’re lying.” Dean growled.

“No, he’s not.” Castiel looked at Gabriel, knowing there was more going on here but left it for Gabriel to say, “We need to find her before demons do.”

“What do we have of hers?” Sam asked looking over at Gabriel.

“A spell?” Dean asked.

“It may be our best shot.” Sam shrugged.

“I have one of her feathers.” Gabriel said softly.

**

Walking into her hotel room, Lyn dropped her bags and took a deep breath. A shower sounded amazing, the drive today seemed to really take it out of her. Setting the bottle on the table she turned and sat on the bed, untying her shoelaces when she heard a noise behind her. Turning quickly she pulled her gun out and faced the intruder.

"Hello Darling."


	9. Diamonds and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn and Crowley plan a caper.

“Is this any way to treat a friend?” Crowley asked, pouring himself a glass of scotch from the bottle she just sat down. Lyn, still with her gun drawn on him, hesitated a moment.

“Crowley.” Lowering her gun slowly, she glanced around the room briefly, “What… what’s going on?”

“Loads, darling, loads.” Taking a sip of his drink he poured a glass for Lyn, picking it up and wiggling the glass at her before setting it down on the table, “I think it’s time we have a talk, love.”

Slowly placing her gun in the back of her jeans, she walked up to the table and took the drink from the grinning demon.

“There’s a good girl.” Crowley sat, unbuttoning his jacket, “So, how’s tricks?”

“They’re for kids,” She took a sip before looking at him closer, “Why are you here? How did you find me? I thought I was warded.”

“You are but I have eyes and ears around.” He took another sip, “Did you find your dead angel?”

Looking up from her glass Lyn swallowed.

“Yes. I found his body.” She set the glass down, “Thank you for your help.”

“More than his body, as I understand.” Crowley huffed as Lyn looked down. “Darling are you going to play coy all night or am I going to get to first base?”

“What do you want?” She asked, guardedly.

“As I understand it, my information led to big things for you. Like a certain winged rat returning from the dead.” He smiled at her. “Really darling? Making deals with deities and not me? A girl could have hurt feelings.”

“Well…. I…”

“What deal did she give you?” He asked, watching her closely.

“A favor, when she asks for it.”

Raising his eyebrows he sat back, “I see I should have been more prudent with my information.” He grinned, looking at you with his head tilted at you.

“What?” Lyn sat up feeling very self-conscious.

“Call it professional curiosity but you don’t seem like the same little dear that I remember when we first met.”

“I got a haircut.”

“You have your brother’s wit I see.”

“And my mother’s lips, so I hear.”

“Care to tell me what you are?”

“A hunter.” She picked up her drink and took a sip.

“I find you to normally be charming but right now you’re testing my patience.”

Feeling her chest tighten, Lyn looked up.

“We can continue with the foreplay and play nice or we can play our roles and make things messy.” He bore his eyes into her, dissecting her with his gaze. It was too intense for her to hold, breaking away, she looked down and felt her breath come to her in a shaky gasps. She dealt with the supernatural but not in this manner, she was out of her element here.

“What do you really want Crowley?”

“I have a job for you. You came to me for a favor, information. I come to you for a favor. There is a demon nearby that has something we can use against Lucifer. You kill the demon, you do me the favor. You grab the item, it’s a bonus for you.”

Listening, she looked at her hands, picking at her nails as she went over the information in her head.

“Where is this demon?”

“Two towns over. Posing as a philanthropist. It won’t take much to get into his house, I’ve got his codes.”

“And you just need the demon gone?” She asked.

“Yep. No fuss, no muss.”

Sitting back she wrestled with the hunt she had just been given. This was what she wanted, so what that it was for a demon. Maybe then she would be clear of the debt she owed him. Then on top of it, any leg up on Lucifer would be a huge help.

“The item, against Lucifer, what is it?” She asked. Crowley smiled.

“The Hope Diamond.”

Lyn sat staring at him in disbelief.

“I know, the Hope Diamond, how can that do anything to the Devil? Well it keeps him, let’s say, neutered, while it’s around.”

“But…. It’s … at the Smithsonian...” Her heart felt like it was as heavy and as cold as the Hope Diamond.

“That’s a fake, love,” Sitting forward Crowley smiled, “So, interested?” Looking up at him she weighed her options, would working with a demon be so bad? Hadn’t her brothers worked with them before and this one in particular?

“What’s your role in all of this? What do you get out of us besting the Devil?”

“I get to live. Tell me, if Lucifer hates humanity, what must he think of us?” Crowley narrowed his eyes at her.

“Finally, something Luci and I have in common.” She raised her eyebrow.

“Careful love, sticks and stones.”

Pausing for a moment Lyn’s face broke out into a smile.

“Out. I need a shower. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Tease.” He grinned before disappearing.

Stayed seated, Lyn thought about the job. One demon, get the diamond and eventually use it to kill the devil and save day. What could possibly go wrong?

**

Sitting in her car with Crowley, Lyn found herself watching the sun go down outside the home of Peter Grundy, philanthropist demon. The grounds around the house were gated with the nearest neighbor being a half mile down the road. Parked in the woods, she settled in until nightfall and the opportunity to move unseen.

“Under different circumstances and this could be seen as almost romantic.” Crowley broke the silence. Turning and looking at him, Lyn raised an eyebrow, “You, me, parked in the woods watching the sun go down. Tell me you haven’t had a date like this before.”

“I haven’t had a date like this before.” Catching her wording she silently chided herself as Crowley chuckled, “This isn’t a date.”

“Keep telling yourself that darling.” He looked out the window towards the house through the underbrush.

Sighing she looked the other way, enjoying the way the sky had turned pink and was darkening into shades of purple and deep blues. A variable canvas of watercolors blending together in a beautiful symphony of colors. In that instance, she missed Gabriel terribly.

“Time to go.” Crowley announced.

“It’s still daylight.” She turned and looked at Crowley.

“Security is changing shift right now. Want to wait until later tonight or do you want to take on others as well?”

Lyn pursed her lips as she opened her car door. Producing her angel blade she came around the car and started looking around, stalking towards the house as quietly as possibly.

“What are you, in Scooby Doo?” Crowley asked, his hands in his jacket, I’ll take you as close to the house as I can. You’re on your own from there, Velma.”

With a blink Lyn found her outside of the house but inside the grounds of the property. Instantly her skin began to itch. Unsure what this was from she moved quickly towards the house before stopping and blinking. There were marking all over the house that she couldn’t identify specifically but she knew they were some sort of warding. Taking a breath she pushed forward, the itching intensifying to a discomforting and disorientating pain all over her body and head. As if she was in a dryer and tumbling all around. Entering the house by the side door, her skin started to blister in some places, her stomach turning.

Stumbling into a library, suddenly Lyn felt better. Looking around, swallowing back the bile that had started to rise in her throat, she was able to gain her bearings. The room was mahogany wood and unlit, casting her into shadows.

“Well, isn’t this just an interesting turn of events.”

Turning at the calm male voice, Lyn’s eyes searched the darkness for its owner.

“You’re an angel yet, not.”

Stopping in her tracks, Lyn held up her angel blade and reached out with her senses, trying to find where the disembodied voice was coming from.

“Tell me child, how does a work of art such as a Nephilim like you wander into my path?” Lyn felt the hands on her shoulder a second before the kiss to her neck. Ice cold and paralyzing with fear, she hesitated a moment before turning to strike with her blade. The man behind her merely knocked it out of her hand, clearly superiorly stronger than she was, even with her enhanced strength as a Nephilim. Staring up into his eyes she found herself mesmerized.

“I see that you’ve mated with one of my brothers. How interesting. Would you care to tell me which one?” He asked as he stood in front of her, blocking her exit.

“Who….?” She took a step back, this wasn’t Peter Grundy, who was dark haired and a demon. Someone who shouldn’t know who or rather what she was. This man was fair-haired and apparently an angel. It slowly dawned on her who he could be. “Lucifer?” She asked softly.

“Pleased to meet you, hey you guessed my name.” He winked, “So… answer me this… Marilyn Winchester, how’s that brother, Sam of yours?” He gave an amused smile.

“No, you don’t… we’re aren’t going to be talking about him. Please.” She added the nicety, just in case.

“Please?” He raised his eyebrows amused, the smile growing. Stepping back he crossed his arms and looked at her, “How did you find me?”

“I… I wasn’t looking for you.” She looked around the room for some sort of exit, some sort of escape. Had Crowley set her up? When she gets out of here she would be sure to kill that double crossing king of the crossroads.

“No?”

“I was looking for Peter Grundy.”

“My condolences.”

“We weren’t friends.”

“I didn’t think you were.” Lucifer placed a forefinger to his lips. “But here you are, half angel and I don’t recall any of my brothers knocking up your mom.”

Clenching her fists Lyn deliberately breathed through her nose to keep from punching the angel in front of her. Turning her face away from Lucifer she tried to calm herself down before trying to answer him only to find that he was now crowding her.

“Fascinating to see that angel warding affects you when it shouldn’t.” He drew his finger down her cheek, “It’s as if you’re more angel than human, or mated with a powerful angel.”

Her breath catching in her throat, she looked with her eyes only at Lucifer, feeling her body shaking. Moving his impassioned eyes up, he placed two fingers to her forehead. Stepping back, she found he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to arrest her movement.

“No!” She muttered as he touched her head. All pain and welts on her body were gone. Blinking she looked up at Lucifer in surprise. Smiling down at her, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

“I won’t hurt you, not unless you force my hand, Marilyn. You’re safe with me. I promise you this.” He said softly.

**

“Mr. Crowley, the Morningstar has dispatched of Peter Grundy, he’s inside the house, sir.” The female demon reported, “He’s got the Winchester girl.”

“Bullocks.” Crowley sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96278589028/not-human-not-demon-not-angel-or-any-monster-i  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/97025928178/i-could-have-sworn-i-put-the-angel-blade-down  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96367368718/there-you-are-dove  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/109257177728/of-course


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discover who has Lyn while she talks with Lucifer and discovers what he wants of her.

“Are you idjits trying to kill me?!” Bobby screamed at him over the phone.

“Bobby, later, right now, I just need you to get in your van and get over here as soon as you can.”

“We don’t have that kind of time Dean.” Gabriel glared at him before turning to Sam.

“Yeah, okay, we’ll go.” Sam walked up to Gabriel, “Tell Bobby we’re flying over and to pack up his wheelchair.” A moment later, Sam and Gabriel were gone.

“What the-?” The sound of a shotgun cocking was heard on the phone.

“Bobby!” Dean cried out.

“I’m here boy. It’s just your damn fool brother with one of the damn fool angels. I guess this is… Gabriel. Gabriel…. Just when I thought I’ve seen it all…. Don’t touch that unless you want an ass full of salt there, feathers.”

Biting his lip Dean was about to hang up the phone when he heard a gasp on the phone.

“Bobby?” Dean asked.

“There’s a problem.” Sam said behind Dean. Turning to face his brother, Dean hung up the phone seeing Bobby and now Crowley standing by Gabriel. It was Bobby standing up that caught Dean’s eyes.

“Heya boy.” Bobby smiled, “Feathers managed to fix my spine.” Bobby thumbed at Gabriel who stared at Crowley.

“You must be the King of the Crossroads I’ve been hearing so much about.” Gabriel quirked, his voice full of malice.

“Good things, I hope.” Crowley smirked viciously back.

“You led her there!” Gabriel jumped at the demon, his grace rising as he moved towards Crowley. Castiel moved between them, looking at the demon, his face a curious mix of repressed anger and interest.

“Talk.”

“Lucifer has her.” Crowley looked at Castiel.

“You sunofabitch!!!” Dean rushed at the demon, this time grabbed by Sam.

“Do you want to find her?!” Crowley hollered at the humans and angels, “I know where she was last at, he may still be there with him.”

“Why do you know any of this at all?” Dean growled.

“She was helping me take care of a demon problem.”

“You, with a demon problem.” Sam chuckled darkly.

“And retrieving something to keep Lucifer from riding your ass.” Crowley turned his venom on the tall Winchester. Sam dropped his hands from his brother and stiffened before looking around the room uncomfortably. “Are we done grab-assing?” Crowley straightened out his suit, “She went to kill a demon, one demon but Lucifer was already there.”

“Why would the Devil care about one demon?” Dean asked.

“He’s one of three anti-christs.” Crowley replied calmly.

“Anti-christ.” Castiel replied before sighed.

“Child of Lucifer?”

“Child of a demon and a human.”

“So… what does he want with Lyn?” Sam asked.

The five men looked at each other.

**

Sitting on the couch, Lyn looked out the window.

“So will you talk with me or will I have to find a way to entertain myself?” Lucifer asked sitting on the table looking at her as a man walked into the room and whispered to him. Nodding to the man, he shooed him away before returning his attention to Lyn.

Shrinking under the scrutiny, Lyn looked down.

“Now, I think that having a pet human is a novel idea, I’m not quite sure how to go about caring for one.” He looked at Lyn for a long moment.

“Pet? What would an angel do with a pet Nephilim?” Her eyes went large looking at him. Lucifer’s eyes softened.

“Would you tell me who your mate is?” Lucifer sat forward, his elbows on his knees.

“I asked first.” She worried her bottom lip.

“Companionship.” Lucifer smiled slowly as he stood and moved forward towards her. Sitting next to her as he spoke, “It’s nice to be in the presence of another celestial being, even if you weren’t born in heaven. Angels, even rogue ones, need to stick together.”

“I’m not that celestial.” She replied nervously. Lucifer reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“And your mate?”

Looking into his blue eyes, Lyn felt sick, though she had a feeling that he would know if she was lying or not.

“Gabriel.”

The thumb stroking stopped, time froze as Lucifer waited, thinking. Looking at the angel she blinked once then twice before he began stroking her cheek again.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises?” His hand went to the back of her neck pulling her closer to his face, “How is that possible, I stabbed him myself.” His tone was calm, which was the most unnerving thing Lyn had experienced ever. Had he yelled or screamed at her, she could probably handle it better than this unyielding calm.

“I’m not….quite sure….” She stuttered. The hand at the back of her neck pinching tighter, causing more pain. Whimpering she grimaced, fighting back the tears that were watering her eyes, “Kali. I made a deal with Kali.”

“In exchange for…?”

“A favor, when she calls on me.”

“Has she?”

“No, not yet.”

He released the pressure but not the hold on her neck. Moving his arm down to her shoulders, he held her close to his body.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for hurting you but you have to understand, for me to help you, you can’t lie to me. You need to be honest with me just as I’m honest with you.” They sat together for a long time, him holding her in place while he thought quietly.

“May I use the restroom? Please? I may be part angel but I’m still part human.” She looked at her hands.

Looking over at her as if noticing her for the first time, Lucifer released his hold on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

“I want you to stay here with me, Marilyn.”

“Let me guess, rule as your queen.”

“No.” Lucifer made a disgusted look, “bare me an heir then become my vessel, if your brother doesn’t say yes.”

“What?” Lyn sat stone still, “You want me to be … what…. Sam….” Lyn felt ill. “Sam is my brother. I’m not sleeping with him.”

“You won’t be. You’d be carrying MY child, Marilyn.” Lucifer lifted her chin with one hand while placing his other hand on her stomach. Pausing he looked down at her belly before looking up, “Already pregnant? Gabriel was that impatient to be a father?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not…” She shook her head.

“No… you don’t know….. it would be a shame to have something happen,” he looked at her stomach, “to your child.” He rubbed her stomach for a moment before sitting back. With a shaking hand, she placed it on her stomach and held it. “Come child, let’s take you to bed. Get you some rest. I have a feeling you have the need to nest with someone.”

Shame crossed her face as she was lifted to her feet by the fallen angel.

“You would nest with me?” She asked, uncertainly, “Won’t I smell, repulsive because I’m mated and pregnant with another angel’s baby?”

“Have you been to Hell? Trust me child, you smell like Heaven in comparison.” He took her by the hand and led her out of the library.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/100414064988/you-must-be-the-king-of-the-crossroads-ive-been  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/100942024838/now-how-do-i-take-care-of-something-like-you  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96294308678/yes  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/128190089322/requested-by-ze-witch-arteest-i-heard-what-you  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/105233428558/and-i-thought-i-was-the-only-fallen-angel-around  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/108033847985/whats-with-the-doctor-get-up-ive-been


	11. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will (extended) raid Lucifer's lair and a sacrifice is made.

The attack on the house was brutal, the Winchesters especially so as they came after their sister. Lucifer found it amusing. Lying in bed next to Lyn, he had knocked her out with a touch to her forehead, stroking her face, staring at her, he forgot what it was like being in the presence of grace, even a watered down version of a Nephilim. Wrapping his burnt wings around her tighter, he sighed and drank in the feel of what it would be like to have a mate, someone with whom to care for and to care for him. He missed being adored by his father, missed the emotion of love and was so tired of being hated. Why couldn’t others see what he saw? Looking at this creature beside him, yes, she had been born a human, that lowly thing that ripped his father’s love from him but she evolved. Is evolving. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Could all of humanity evolve? Instead of making them demons, could he make them into Angels? Remake heaven on earth and prove to his father that they are again the superior species? The idea had merit and here was the proof it was possible. He needed that pagan goddess, Kali.

The door broke open, causing him to look over slowly as he continued to stroke her face.

“Morning fellas. If you don’t mind, I’ll ask you to please be quiet, the little lady is still sleeping.” Lucifer turned his attention back to Lyn. Gabriel’s eyes went wide, his archangel blade appearing instantly.

“What the hell have you done, Lucifer?” He stepped forward.

“Nothing she wasn’t willing to do on her own.” He smiled up at his brother, “I don’t force people to do anything. You forget, brother that I’m still an angel,” He turned back towards Lyn, “She does not.”

“What does that mean?” Dean stepped forward closer to the bed.

“Dean, Sam, good to see you both. Castiel… and... Is that Bobby Singer and… the demon Crowley back there too?” Lucifer made an impressed face, “Banding together against little ole me?”

“Answer me.” Dean insisted.

Lucifer curled up tighter around Lyn.

“She understands me, better than Sam does.” Lucifer looked over at the tall Winchester.

Feeling the rug pulled out from underneath him, Sam swayed on his feet.

“No, she would never give you consent.” Sam raised his gun at the angel on the bed.

“Not yet, but she will. We’re connected.” Lucifer looked down at Lyn’s face adoringly, “There is only one… little problem,” He looked up at Gabriel, “Your child is impeding my ability to mate with her.”

Gabriel lowered his blade and took a step back. Dean looked over at Gabriel then to Castiel.

“You knocked up my sister? Did you know this?” Dean looked at the Trickster angel before looking at Sam who was dumfounded, years working with his brother told Dean that he was thinking fast. Castiel however, stepped forward raising his blade.

“ _And he has nothing to do with the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks out of his own character, for he is a liar and the father of lies._ ” Castiel narrowed his eyes at the Morningstar. “She would never betray Gabriel, or the child that she carries.

Lucifer kept his gaze level at Castiel before sticking his forked tongue out at the angel.

“She’s mine.” Lucifer growled.

“She’s my mate Lucifer, it’s already been done, so there is nothing that you can do to break that.” Gabriel took a step closer to the bed.

“There is, actually something that can be done brother, something that you have forgotten.” Lucifer wrapped one hand around Lyn’s throat, “I could kill her, breaking that bond.”

“I’ll find her in Heaven.” Gabriel halted his forward movement.

“Not if I find her first.” He smiled.

“You can’t get there.” Gabriel sneered.

“You really think that I don’t have people on the inside?” Lucifer looked interested at Gabriel.

“What people?” Castiel glowered.

“So you can round them up and have them cast out of heaven too? Not revealing my dastardly plan to you little brother.”

“This is all well and good, but I’ve come for my sister, and I’m not leaving without her.” Dean spoke up.

“Dean, I apologize, I forgot that you were here.” Lucifer turned and looked at the human, “You may leave now, unharmed, I promise it. But if you try to take Marilyn away from me, then I’m afraid vessel or not, Michael will have to make do with Adam.” Lucifer smiled.

“Lucifer… please, let her go.” Sam stepped forward.

“Why should I? I enjoy her being around.”

“This is becoming maudlin.” Crowley stepped forward, “Luci isn’t willing to give up what he’s taken from Gabriel, Gabriel isn’t willing to give up what’s his, the brother’s both want their sister back. Bobby, what’s your play in all of this?” Turning, the Demon looked at the older hunter.

“It’s above my paygrade but if the Lyn is involved, then I’m sticking until she’s safe.” He said cocking his sawed off shotgun, stepping forward.

“Well, it’s to be _Reservoir Dogs_ then.” He sighed. Lucifer hissed as he tightened his wings around Lyn. “Very well, but I’m Mr. Black.”

The room was silent for a moment, each unsure of what to do.

“I’ll do it, if you let her go.” Sam dropped his gun.

“Sam!” Dean cried out.

“No, don’t!” Gabriel turned and looked at his taller brother-in-law.

“Damnit son, what are you thinking?” Bobby kept his eyes bouncing between Lucifer and Sam.

Lucifer kept his hand on her throat and wings wrapped around her body but kept his eyes on Sam. It was tempting for him. He wanted both but he knew if he kept Lyn he could have a companion and later a vessel but with Sam he could have his vessel then come back and take her as a companion. It would be the best of both worlds. Lyn would try to ‘rescue’ her brother, she would be drawn to him for that reason. Smiling, he looked down at Lyn’s prone body next to him as he slowly released his hold on her throat. Let Gabriel keep her for now, when the time comes and he takes her away from him, he’ll understand what Lucifer felt like being cast out of heaven, when he fell. Losing his father’s love. Maybe then Gabriel would join him.

Looking back at Sam, Lucifer slowly retracted his wings from Lyn’s body.

“I’m an angel of my word, Sam. I hope that you are a man of yours.” Lucifer sat up slowly and crawled off the bed, allowing them better access to Lyn. Keeping his eyes on Sam, Lucifer waited. The younger brother watched as Dean and Gabriel rushed her side with Gabriel picking her up. Dean covered him as they started backing up. Bobby stuck close to Sam while Crowley kept aloof.

“There, you have her, no tricks. She’ll wake in a couple of hours unless you choose to wake her yourself Gabriel.” Lucifer put his hands up before crossing them across his chest. “Sam?”

Gabriel looked down at Lyn. Kneeling, he placed two fingers to her forehead waking her. Eyes blinking Lyn looked around, disorientated before recognizing Gabriel and wrapping her arms around his neck. Gabriel did not respond with as much enthusiasm.

“Gabriel, I’m so sorry I ran off.” She whispered to him.

“Not now Sugar, we’ve got bigger problems.” He replied.

“Get out of here, Gabe. Take her out of here.” Sam kept his eyes on Lucifer. Lyn looked up.

“No!” Dean roared rushing towards his brother before Castiel and Bobby both grabbed him.

“I made a deal.” Sam replied calmly. Lucifer waited patiently. “A deal is a deal.”

“Deal? What deal?” She looked around alarmed.

“Yes, Lucifer.” Sam stood up straight.

A bright white light filled the room as Lucifer close his eyes and opened up his arms.

“Gabriel, what’s happening?” She asked shielding her eyes. Before he could answer the light receded and just Sam was standing there. Turning to face her, Sam held his hand out to her. Without thinking, she took his hand and was lifted from the ground.

“Sam said yes and let me in.” Lucifer pulled her in closer and nosed her neck. When he acted differently from her brother she struggled to get away.

“You tricked him.” She breathed.

“I agreed to let you go.” He looked down at her. Running his hands down her shoulders to her hands, he lifted them to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “However I have the feeling that we’ll be seeing each other very soon.”

Pulling her hands from his grip quickly she felt her hands shaking.

“I told you, I’m with Gabriel and even if I wasn’t I would never while you’re wearing my brother. I don’t care if he gave you consent.”

Lucifer smiled with her brother’s lips, making her grimace. He held her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly, startling her. Jumping back she looked at him in horror. Looking back at Gabriel for a moment, Lucifer took a breath before his eyes came back to Lyn’s.

“Thank you.” He breathed before flying off.

The room was uncomfortably silent after his departure before being broken by Dean’s scream. Turning Lyn looked at her brother just before Castiel took he and Bobby, flying them away.

“Well, that was far less bloodier than anticipated. Exit, stage Crowley.” Crowley disappeared leaving Gabriel and Lyn alone.

Walking to Gabriel, Lyn placed her hands on his face and smiled softly at him.

“We’re going to have a child.” She said quietly. Gabriel grabbed her wrists and pulled them from his face, his eyes closing and turning away from her. Lyn frowned, her heart starting to race. “Gabe?”

“You nested with him.” He said quietly.

“He said it would make me feel better, be less painful.”

“My brother is a selfish prick that will do anything to get what he wants.” Gabriel looked up at her, rage barely concealed behind his whiskey colored eyes.

“I… just met him.” She replied nervously.

“Didn’t you read the bible?” He growled.

“No, I had no time for that, besides it was written by men, not angels.”

The archangel simply glowered.

“Gabriel, I’m sorry.” She lowered her eyes.

“No, this doesn’t fix things between us.” She looked up at him, “You ran off, rather than trust me to talk with me. You nested with my brother when you found out you were pregnant…”

“What do you want me to say?” Lyn found herself starting to grow upset, “How can I fix this?”

“You can’t.” Gabriel turned and took a few steps away.

“Gabriel… what… what’s happening here?”

“This… us… we have….” He stopped walking.

“No… I think I know what you’re going to say but no. You said it couldn’t happen. We couldn’t break up….” Lyn’s breathing came harder and faster, tears stinging her eyes.

“I just want this to be over!” He yelled at her. Bowing her head, Lyn felt tears on her cheeks even as she shook her head no over and over again.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me.” She croaked.

“I could forgive Lucifer for the Garden but your betrayal makes me wonder if I could forgive you.” Gabriel’s face was pinched.

“Please…. Gabriel……” A full sob broke from her chest even as she stumbled towards him. Turning hesitantly, he looked at her, his face contorted with pain and edged in fear. Reaching out to him, she collapsed when he disappeared in front of her. Folding in on herself, she sobbed harder, hardly aware of when Castiel came back looking for her. Unsure of why she was alone, he chose to bring her back to the bunker.

As he laid her down in her nest to rest, Castiel placed two fingers to her forehead, easing her to rest. Welcoming the cold dark bliss of sleep, Lyn squeezed his hand before she closed her eyes. Knowing that she was pregnant, he sighed and pulled off the trench coat, folding it up and setting it on a nearby chair. Toeing the shoes off, he climbed in behind her and wrapped her in his arms and wings, keeping her warm and safe until Gabriel returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112561184853/youre-going-to-be-a-father-dean-requested-by  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96468740923/well-you-dont-have-to-say-it-twice
> 
> The verse Castiel quotes about Lucifer being the father of lies is from John 8:44 (according to the interwebz. I'm pagan, I have no idea)


	12. Rest & Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor soothes Lyn.

Standing in the door way, Dean watched as Castiel snuggled in behind his sister. It had been nearly a month since Sam had said yes and Gabriel ran off. It was also then that Castiel had taken it upon himself to play surrogate mate for Lyn, helping her through the nights when it would otherwise be horribly hard on her. Hating to admit it, but he was jealous of the attention Castiel was giving Lyn. Morale has never been lower.

Raising his head, Castiel looked up over Lyn’s body and smiled softly at Dean. Moving carefully, the angel disentangled himself from Dean’s sister. The only good thing that came out of it was that Lyn insisted Castiel wear sleep clothes while in the nest. Black disheveled hair, a thin old ACDC shirt of Dean’s and sleep pants that were riding low on his hips caught the hunter’s eye and made his mouth water as the angel padded softly over to the Dean.

“Good morning Dean.” Castiel waited until he was in the door way to speak.

“Mor... morning Cas.”

“Your sister is not doing much better, though she has accepted that Gabriel is not coming back. She is starting to… deal.” Castiel reported.

Nodding, Dean pushed his feelings aside for now to try to focus on the situation at hand.

“Bobby thinks he may have a lead on … the Devil.” Dean looked down.

“You want to go after him, now?” Castiel raised his eyebrows, “What about your sister?”

“The Apocalypse waits for no one.” Dean looked at Castiel sympathetically, “She’ll be fine here. If we have a chance on Lucifer, we need to take it.”

Nodding, Castiel looked backed at Lyn.

“Let me wake her and let her know.” Castiel started in to the bedroom.

“Cas, we don’t have time-“

“Your sister lost her mother,” He growled stepping into Dean’s personal space, backing the hunter against the wall opposite of his sister’s bedroom door, “lost her father while he was away, her brothers are always walking out on her, lost and got back the love of her life and now he’s walked out on her. Don’t you think we can spare her five minutes to tell her where we are going so that she doesn’t develop further abandonment issues?”

Dean searched the blue eyes that were currently more protective of Lyn than he was. Blinking he was caught off guard by the speech and secretly a little proud that Castiel was learning human bonds and emotions. Reaching out Dean ghosted a thumb over Castiel’s lips. Glancing down for just a moment, Castiel raised his eyes to meet Dean’s mossy green eyes before pursing his lips against the thumb.

“If we live through this…” Dean kept his eyes on where his thumb rested against the angel’s lips. Castiel did not answer but simply nodded his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face. Stepping back, Castiel turned and entered Lyn’s bedroom.

Taking a moment to put his game face back on, Dean returned to the Library.

**

Castiel had whispered into her ear as she lay in the nest, telling her of what they had planned to do. She hadn’t moved save to squeeze his hand and offer a smile for him. Hearing the Impala leave the garage, she sighed. Sitting up she instinctively set her hand on her stomach. There was no tell yet for her that she was with child, though Castiel assured her that she was in fact carrying a child of Gabriel’s. Something that would endanger her further.

Leaning forward she felt a weight in her chest that pulled her down further. The panic of how to raise a child in a post-apocalyptic world, let alone a ¾ angel baby that would have wings and be hunted by their fallen angel of an uncle. Breathing roughly she tried to think of anything else but her chest constricted, and the tears started to fall. It was hard to breathe properly which made her panic. Clenching the bedding around her she tried to catch her breath, tried to calm herself down but it wasn’t happening. It wasn’t until she felt the familiar touch of wings around her that she turned her head.

Gabriel looked at her, sorrow in his eyes as he reach out and held her in his arms and wings.

“Sugar, I’m here. Shhh…. I’m not going anywhere.” He cooed at her as he rocked her in his arms.

Gulping for air, tears streaming, Lyn gave in and allowed herself to fall into his arms and be cared for. It took nearly an hour of laying in his arms before she was calm enough to acknowledge his presence beyond being held by him. Wiping her eyes, she sat up slowly, her head pounding from crying and lack of food. Looking at Gabriel, she was shocked to see it was still him there and not Castiel or Lucifer tricking her.

“So… I’m an idiot and realize that leaving you was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done. And I’ve seen Xanadu.” He looked genuinely embarrassed, “But I left you and it’s up to you whether you decide to take me back or not.” He waited while Lyn simply looked at him, “Which means I hope that you’ll let me come back.” He raised an eyebrow before furrowing his brow. “Has… Cassie been in the nest?”

“He has.” She said softly, “He was worried about the state you left me in.”

Gabriel huffed.

“I’m so sorry Sugar.”

“No, this doesn’t fix things between us.” She leaned forward, quoting him. Gabriel lowered his head.

“Can… Can I at least be involved in the Sugar Baby’s life?” He asked looking up at her, hope in his eyes. Lyn looked at him for a long time, not speaking.

“I would not be so cold as to keep your child from you.” She ran her hand through her hair, trying to smooth out her appearance.

“Thank you.” Gabriel looked at her, smiling from one corner of his mouth. “You’re so beautiful.”

She huffed, feeling anything but that, “Thank you.” She looked down.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. Glancing up at him she paused, “I’ll cook.” He put his hands up.

“Alright.” She groused playfully. Waiting for Gabriel to retract his wings but he hadn’t, “Gabe.”

“I love you, you know. I really do. You and the little munchkin.” He reached out to touch her stomach but pulled his hand back. “It occurred to me that maybe you want to have a human ceremony with your family, if… you… want one…want me…”

“Gabe.”

“I know, I know, but I’ll make an honest woman of you. I have a ring for you. I bought it, didn’t just manifest it.”

“Gabriel.”

“I just want you to know that I realize how foolish I was skipping out on you. I was mad and not thinking clearly and when that happens I run. I have a history of that, you know.” Lyn crawled into his lap facing him.

“And not knowing when to shut up.” Lyn kissed him roughly. The archangel’s eyes went wide for a moment before allowing himself to wrap his arms around her waist. Deepening the kiss, Gabriel pulled her in tightly, breaking the kiss and resting his head against her chest. Lyn was surprised to find her U2 band shirt that she slept in damp with tears. Running a hand through his hair she looked down and found Gabriel’s cheeks damp. “It’s good to know that we are continuing the dysfunctional family traditions of both Heaven and the Winchester families.” Gabriel chuckled.

“We need to do something about that.”

“Later, you said something about food?”

“Later, I’m serious about us getting married properly.”

“Later,” She pulled back and looked at him, his face in her hands, “Apocalypse now?”

“Touché. Speaking of, where is everyone?” He asked.

“Went after Lucifer. Food.”

“Ring.” He reached into his jeans and withdrew a black velvet box, “So, uh, would you consider taking me back?” He asked looking up at her.

“Yeah, what the hell.” Gabriel just looked at her, “Yes, I take you back.” She rolled her eyes. Opening the box, Gabriel turned it to face her. Lyn was shocked. Knowing Gabriel, she was certain the ring would be ostentatious and huge. Several carats at least but it was none of that. It was a very delicate silver colored band with three stones set in the band that were the color of Gabriel’s wings.

“Same metal of our blades, the diamonds are chocolate diamonds-“

“It’s perfect.” She looked up at him. Gabriel smiled at her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“Now… breakfast.” He kissed her before helping her to her feet and leading her out of the room and down towards the kitchen. Going about preparing breakfast by hand, Gabriel made sure to sit Lyn down and have juice and tea ready for her to drink while he was preparing food. Playing some music while cooking, Gabriel sings and dances around, entertaining Lyn as he goes about making Eggs Benedict for her, at her request.

When her phone rings, Lyn hesitates for a moment not to answer it, but seeing it is her brother, she wipes that thought from her mind quickly.

“Dean?”

“Castiel.”

“What’s up Cas?” Lyn sat up straighter, fearful that something had happened to her other brother.

“Dean asked me to call you.”

“…”

“…”

“And?”

“And ask me to ask you to come join us on this hunt.”

Lyn shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“How could you be there already? It should be a day before you arrive to Oregon.”

“Lyn, we’ve been in Oregon for three days now.”

Looking up at Gabriel, Lyn blinked.

“What?”

“How long do you think we’ve been gone?” Castiel asked.

“A few hours.”

“…”

“Cas?”

“Perhaps I should return to the bunker to watch over you. It sounds as if you are in worse shape than I anticipated.”

Gabriel walked over and took the phone out of her hand before she could reply.

“She’s fine Cassie. We’ve kissed and made up. Yes, I know I owe an explanation to all of you. Tell Deano I’ll kiss and make up with him later. Don’t get so upset, he’s still your boyfriend. No, you don’t need to come home. I’ll take care of her. Sure. I can fly her out when I think she’s ready. No. No. No! Castiel! Fine. Tomorrow. TOMORROW. Things. THINGS. I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Gabriel hung the phone up and set it on the table, “Sheesh, Seraphs. Such kids. So, you hungry?”

“Starved. So…. Everything okay?”

“Yep. We’ll be joining the fam tomorrow for a little family vacation. Dean will be calling later with some information they need you to research.”

Lyn paused as she held her mug of tea to her lips.

“Research?” Bobby was with them. Even without all of his books and manuscripts, Bobby was people who knows people and a phone call or two could get him information that he needed. Why was she, the youngest, most inexperienced of the hunters being tapped for research? Something was wrong. “Are you sure it’s just research?” She asked.

“Yeah, why?” He asked going about plating her French Toast and sausage.

“Can you reach out with your angel skills and tell is Cas is lying or not?”

Gabriel placed the plate in front of her.

“Can’t you?” He asked leaning against the table.

“I’m afraid if I open my mind up, Lucifer will find me.” She looked at the plate before her.

“Why do you think Cassie would be lying?” Gabriel returned to the pan, flipping his pieces in.

“Just... a feeling.”

He gave her a pointed look.

“They made such a big deal about not trusting me, not wanting me back on a hunt, now suddenly I’m in?” She asked buttering up her toast and grabbing hold of the syrup before Gabriel could empty the near new bottle.

“Well, we are down Sam.” He said softly. Walking over with his plate. Lyn looked at her food and sighed, “Sugar, you’re over thinking. Maybe Dean just wants his family close right now. You know how codependent he can be.” Gabriel nabbed the syrup bottle and turned it over without paying attention to how much he was dumping on his toast, “Please, try to relax, we have the rest of today to ourselves.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh? And what does,” she waggled her eyebrows, “Supposed to mean?” She grinned at him, taking a bite of her toast.

“Well, they say pregnancy sex is the best sex.”

“Jesus…” She shook her head.

“No, Gabriel.” He stabbed a piece of toast with his fork, “Whose kid you carrying in there after all? Mine or my Dad’s?” He took a bite.

The rest of the day went smoothly for them. Making up and making love. Watching bad tv together, lounging and relaxing. Talking about the days coming and what the future held for them. A little after 7 that evening her phone rang and it was her brother, Dean.

“Hey, so, what’s going on?” She asked sitting up.

“We need something for you to use that could help temporarily negate Lucifer’s power.” Dean plowed into the conversation without any preamble.

“Don’t you have Crowley there? He could tell you, the Hope Diamond.” There was a pause.

“You sure?”

“That’s what he told me.”

“That was easy, I need for you to get it and bring it with you.”

Lyn paused.

“Why not Crowley?” She almost whined.

“The smarmy dick left.”

“What?!” She rolled her eyes, “Okay, he mentioned to me where it may have been last. I’ll check there.”

“Where was that?” Dean pressed.

“Where Lucifer had me last. Peter Grundy’s place.”

“Okay. Be careful. You taking Sweet Tooth with you?” He asked.

“Yeah. If we can get past the Angel warding.”

“We took care of that when we came after you. You should both be okay.”

“Thanks Dean.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“So, where are you? Where do we go once we get the diamond?”

“Clear Lake Oregon. There is a little camp on the lake that we’ve tracked the Devil to. Bobby has a plan that involves lowering his powers so that we can talk to Sam. Maybe with us fighting on the outside and him fighting on the inside we can defeat Lucifer.”

“Sounds like a longshot.” Lyn muttered, Gabriel glanced over at her, a look of concern crossed over his face.

“We’re beyond hail mary time, unless anyone opts for me saying yes to Michael and I’m not planning on being butt buddies to a flying rat. No. Not you Cas. I didn’t…. I gotta go.”

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/114885809073/focus-on-my-voice-you-can-get-through-this-i  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/97018671068/you-talk-too-much-apparently-not-enough


	13. Hope as big as a Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lyn aide Dean, Bobby and Crowley against Lucifer.   
> TW: Pain

The following morning saw Lyn and Gabriel making love in the nest before they rose to meet the day. Laying together, Lyn looked over at her archangel as he rubbed her stomach.

“I can’t wait to meet out little fledgling.” He kissed her stomach, “I want a whole flock of babies with you.” He looked up at her, “If you want more.”

Smiling down at him she couldn’t help but agree to his wishes.

“We’ll see.”

“I raised most of the angels, along with Michael.” Gabriel grinned up at her, “I know what I’m doing.” Running her hand through his hair, he relaxed at her touch and rested his head on her belly. Laying together in post coital bliss, for a moment, Lyn almost forgot that soon they would be facing down the combined abomination that was their brothers Sam and Lucifer. The thought weighed heavily on her heart. Even for Lucifer, how he could have strayed so far from his family. Whether it was empathy or something angelic within her, she felt sorrow for the fallen angel.

Gabriel tensed. Running her hand through his hair again she moved her eyes to the top of his head.

_It’s you I love, you moron, I just feel pity for your brother._

_You don’t know all that he has done, Lyn._

_No, I don’t, but that doesn’t make my sorrow for his absence from your life any less real._

Gabriel looked up at her.

“How do you know I want him in my life?” He asked her.

“Because I know he wants you in his.” She said softly.

Holding her gaze for a moment he remained silent. A war raged behind his warm caramel eyes, somewhere between disbelief and desperately wanting to believe.

“We she go.” She held his cheeks as she sat up. Gabriel nodded as he moved out of her way. A quick and utilitarian shower later, the both of them were dressing and or packing bags for this new adventure. Lyn wasn’t sure all that she would need beyond her angel blade, so she packed a gun, extra ammo, salt,  a silver blade, rope, lighter fuel, matches and cheap bic lighters as well as some newspapers (always handy in getting a fire started).

When she felt that she was ready, she stood, holding her backpack in hand and looked around the room, feeling like she was forgetting something. Turning to face Gabriel she reached out for him. Stepping forward slowly he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.

“What’s wrong, Gabe?” She asked.

“We’re about to go meet up with my brother, the father of lies, remember? And you are soft hearted regarding him. That makes me nervous.” He pulled away long enough to look at her, stroking her cheek.

“Well I’m counting on you to be there to catch me if things get too far.” She meant it in jest but it came out on this side of too sincere. Silence fell on them before Gabriel extended his wings and the bunker melted away. Standing outside the mansion, Lyn took a breath before picking the lock and entering the door. Checking around as they entered, there appeared to be no demons around. It occurred to her that she had no idea where to even start looking for this diamond. There could be a hidden safe for all she knew. Pulling out her angel blade she took a fortifying breath and started walking deeper into the house. Deciding to start with the library, she walked through the living room to get to it, it was then she heard a noise. It made her hackles stand up. Turning she saw a moment too late as a ring of fire circled her in the middle of the living room. Gabriel ran up to it but stopped short. As she ran to him he put his hand up.

“NO!” He screamed, causing a window to shatter, “You’re Nephilim now, you can’t cross the holy fire.” He glared at her across the glow of the flame before she turned and looked over her shoulder. There stood her brother Dean, Castiel, Bobby and Crowley.

“The fuck…. Guys, I need to get out of here. I must have set off some sort of booby-trap.” She walked to the other side of the ring. The men didn’t speak but looked at her, Dean looking at Gabriel with sadness in his eyes.

“She’s the only one left he’d come for, outside of Michael.” He tried to explain.

“Wait… this was you?!” Eyes wide, accusingly at him.

“All you had to do, was ask, was talk to us. We could have planned something, something that didn’t involve my wife, the mother of my fledgling up as bait!” Gabriel stalked to the far side of the fire ring and walked to stand in front of Dean. Dean flinched as the archangel approached.

“Cas… please…. This is lunacy… help me get out of here.” Lyn turned to the other angel.

“I can’t cross the flame either Lyn.” He turned his back on her and walked to the wooden coffee table, writing sigils on the surface. Watching in horror, she had a feeling she knew what was happening.

“I, however, can.” Crowley walked through the flames, his suit singed slightly, but was brushed off.

“Crowley.” Lyn smiled, sighing his name.

“Darling, wish that things could have worked out better between us.” He held up his hands between them, “It’s not me, it’s you… that old chestnut.” Lyn scrunched up her face.

“I don’t understand.”

“Winchesters, morons, every last one of you.” Crowley sighed before he quickly pulled out a knife and slashed at her face, opening up her cheek. Gabriel howled and had to be pulled back by Dean to avoid obliteration via holy fire. Grabbing her cheek, Lyn snarled and sliced with her angel blade, catching Crowley’s arm. “Blood for blood then, love? Seems fair. But you see, we need yours.” He lifted up his blade revealing the blood laced dagger.

It took a moment and a force of concentration, but Lyn healed her face, watching Crowley walk back through the flames and hand the knife to Bobby.

“Et tu, Bobby?” She asked sadly. Dean released Gabriel, who began pacing.

“Someday girl, I hope you can forgive me.” He stirred the contents of a bowl with the bloodied blade while Cas began reciting an incantation.

“What do you hope to accomplish here Dean?” Lyn turned and looked at her brother, “Ostracizing what little you have left of your family? I’m not a monster.”

“I never said you were one.”

“Then why are you treating me like one?” She yelled back at him.

“Lyn,” Crowley called out to her, turning her head, irritated at the interruption, she glared at the demon, “catch.” He tossed something in the air. On instinct, she caught it in her hand not holding her angel blade. Opening her fist she saw it was the hope diamond. Blinking at it she heard Gabriel grow agitated.

“Are you kidding me?”

“You got a better plan?” Dean growled.

“Do you know what he wants?! He wants your sister, to have children with! Imagine your brother’s meat suit porking your sister and making babies, you think you really want that?” Gabriel was losing control fast, running his hand through his hair, his eyes looking at Lyn’s.

“Get. Me. Out. Of. Here.” She said dropping the diamond, backing up from it. Gabriel raised his hand up to snap his finger but found a handcuff on his wrist, Dean standing next to him. Glaring at him, Gabriel went to use his mojo but find that he was without powers.

“Sorry bub but while she’s in the ring of fire, we can’t have you rescuing her.” Dean slapped the other cuff on Gabriel’s other hand.

“This isn’t happening,” Lyn started pacing, “this isn’t happening.”

“Sugar, don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.” Gabe looked across the flame at her, his face serious. In that moment Lyn felt relief and determination to ride out this betrayal by her friends and family.

Standing up Castiel turned and looked at Lyn.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“No, not yet you aren’t.” She seethed.

“We can make him.” She heard behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Turning she found herself standing toe to toe with Sam… Lucifer… Samifer. “You and I together, we could bring this world to their knees. All you have to do is rule by my side.”

A quick glance to Gabriel showed his barely concealed wrath but she trusted in them to know that whatever she did, he would trust her. Moving her eyes to Dean however, she could tell that he was worried, afraid, angry and unsure. A mixture that made him dangerous. The glint of the light on the cuffs on Gabriel’s wrists caught her eyes. The chain between the cuffs long enough to be held in Dean’s hands. It reminded her all of what had been taken away from her, all that Dean was willing to sacrifice for the good of humanity, without thinking of what it would do to those closest to him.

“What if I said yes?” She turned back to look up at Samifer. He smiled widely at her, running his hands up to hold her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“You renounce your mating to Gabriel and mate with me. Together we take the world as ours.” He slowly bent his face towards her. Her heart raced. All she saw was her brother’s lips moving towards her own.

“And if I say no?”

Samifer paused before leaning in towards her ear.

“Then I’ll kill everyone that you’ve ever held dear in your life, including Gabriel.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

“I was under the impression that angel mating was for life.” She turned her face toward the fallen angel.

“Anything is possible.”

“Lyn, don’t…” Gabriel struggled against Dean.

“That’s enough.” Dean spoke up, “You listen up, you winged ape, I need a conversation with my brother, so stand by.”

Samifer looked over at Dean, his nose still buried in Lyn’s neck and raised an eyebrow before smirking. In a fluid motion the Devil managed to stand and put himself behind Lyn while keeping his hands on her collarbone.

“Dean… Dean, Dean, Dean. What a piece of work you are. Up till now I have kept from destroying you because you are Michael’s true vessel but I am starting to concern myself less and less with your welfare.”

“Luci,” Lyn chided, turning her cheek towards him.

“I know that he’s your brother…”

“Lyn, darling, would you be so kind as to hand me my rock. Must have dropped it earlier.” Crowley chimed in.

Looking at the demon, Lyn blinked. The Hope Diamond, would it really do what they said it would do? Picking it up slowly she turned it over in her hands.

“Where oh where did you get that little gem?” Luci asked looking at it, setting his chin on her shoulder.

“King of the crossroads.” Crowley bounced his eyebrows, “Now, give here.” He held his hand out for it.

“No.” Samifer took the diamond necklace from Lyn, “I think that if you give a girl a diamond necklace you should let the girl keep it.” Putting it around her neck, Lyn felt the weight of the rock hang heavy. Crowley’s lip twitched briefly.

“Fine, the little tart can keep it.”

“Crowley.” Dean turned and looked at the demon.

“Who am I to tell a girl what she can or can’t do.” Crowley looked over his shoulder at Lyn before walking to the back of the room.

“Well this is all very sweet and all but this ain’t helping why we’re really here.” Bobby spoke up. Samifer turned slowly to look at Bobby. “We _ARE_ going to talk with Sam.”

Keeping her eyes on Crowley, Lyn processed what he had said. Turning to face her possessed brother, cupping his face in her palm, dragging his attention from Bobby.

“Lucifer….” She purred. Looking him in the eyes, she rubbed her thumb along his bottom lip, “I want…” She brought her lips up towards his bringing his head down towards hers, “…to talk to Sam.” She whispered. Before stepping back.

For a moment, Samifer frowned in confusion before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to his knees. Grabbing at his throat, Samifer coughed and began to thrash around the ring of holy fire, which now suddenly felt way too small for them. A quick glance between Lyn and Castiel conferred this message before the trenchcoated angel turned and began rummaging through Dean’s pockets for the key to the handcuffs while Lyn jumped to try to hold Sam away from the Holy Fire, lest Lucifer take Sam’s body with him as he is burned by the flame. Dean yelped as he was (seemingly) being molested by the angel, but Gabriel assisted Cas in frisking Dean for the keys.

Holding Sam’s body tightly in her arms, Lyn had to tap into her angelic powers to hold his body still as he shook and shimmied, to keep from falling into the flames. As sudden as they started, they subsided. Looking down, she watched as his eyes opened.

“Lyn?” She heard him speak, forced as if he were fighting something, “How did you… restrain… him?” He asked sitting up. “He’s so… angry…”

“We don’t have time.” Lyn helped him to his feet slowly, looking up Castiel had found the key and was working on unlocking the cuffs on Gabriel. Dean meanwhile had thrown the rings of the four horseman on the floor and reciting the ritual to open the door to the cage, “Sammy, I hate to tell you but you need to jump in.” She stroked his face as she walked him towards the edge of the ring towards the hole, “I’m sorry but-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay… it’s the best plan we’ve got.” Sam replied, leaning in wrapping his arms around his sister. Lyn Held him back for a moment but shuddered at the feel of her wings wanting to present. Shaking her shoulders she tried to pull from Sam but found he would not let go.

“Sam.” She pulled on him again, “Sam, let me go.” Sam pulled his face from her neck and looked at her face, rubbing the space between her shoulder blades.

“Sam’s not home right now…” He grimaced before slapping her back abruptly. Her wings flared out sharply catching fire from the holy flame just as Gabriel quenched the ring. Screaming Lyn fell to her knees as the flame raced up her wings. Quickly, Samifer kicked Lyn in her stomach causing her and Gabriel to cry out in further agony. It was Bobby who reacted quickly with a fire extinguisher to put out her back while Dean raced towards Samifer.

“DEAN NO!” Castiel screamed and ran after Dean, grabbing the hunter’s shirt before he could go over the edge of the cage. Dean watched in horror as Samifer flailed as he fell backwards into the hole. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was Lyn sobbing into Gabriel’s arms.

“It’s okay Sugar, you’ve got me to fly you over the moon.” He whispered to her as she shuddered in his arms. Spreading his wings he wrapped them around her.

“Gabe…” She replied weakly.

“Lyn…  Dean… we need to get her out of here now.” Bobby spoke up.

Wrestling free from Cas, Dean turned and looked beneath Gabriel’s golden wings to see blood pooling. Sniffling Dean grew serious and started looking around.

“Lyn, you hurt?” He ran over.

“Something’s wrong with the baby.” She whimpered, “Lucifer…”

“Shhh…” Gabriel placed two fingers at her forehead causing her to black out. Catching her in his arms, Gabriel held her tightly even as the tears fell down his face. Dean sat on his knees, looking around at the carnage around him, an emptiness consuming him. While Cas, Bobby and Crowley stood back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112652378128/hey-luci-long-time-no-see-requested-by  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/113972439325/my-brother-did-this-to-you-requested-by


	14. Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remnants of the extended Team Free Will make their goodbyes.  
> ____  
> This will be the end of this tale and if there is any interest I may continue this particular story.

Opening her eyes slowly, Lyn was aware that her body was hurting. Laying on her stomach in the nest she looked over at the wall, the memory of everything that had happened earlier slowly washing over her. Tears stung her eyes as she was rolled over onto her back. Looking up she was looking up at Gabriel’s unreadable face. Reaching out to touch his cheek, she didn’t quite reach his face in favor of holding her stomach.

“When Lucifer kicked you, it caused you to miscarry.” He said softly, stroking Lyn’s face. It only served to make Lyn curl up around Gabriel. “And he burned your wings off.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry Sugar,” He kissed her face.

“Stop, please, don’t.” She pushed up to a sitting position, “I can’t do this…” She went to climb to her feet.

“No. Don’t you dare, don’t you run,” he grabbed her wrist, “We are both hurting right now and we need to heal together. Don’t be like me and hide.” He looked up into her eyes, his face streaked with dried tears.

“What happens now?” She asked him.

Pulling her into his lap, he held her tightly but gently.

“We heal, we grow, we move on.”

“Sam….”

“I know, again, we need to move on. Before we can tackle those things Sugar.” He held her hand, “But we will move on together. And we will tackle those things together.”

Sighing heavily in his arms she rested.

**

Several hours later, Lyn walked out into the library with Gabriel, hand in hand. She was still sore from the previous day’s exertions but with Gabriel’s help most of the damage had been arrested. Sitting with Bobby and Dean, she sat quietly. Crowley poured himself a scotch before returning Bobby’s soul to him. Then complaining that for wining a war, they were all sore winners, before disappearing.

Taking a cue from the demon, Bobby gave Lyn a soft hug before turning to Dean. With quiet dignity, Dean hugged Bobby like it was any given Tuesday. On Bobby’s face it was as if it was the last time he would ever see the man. Shortly thereafter, Bobby left.

Deciding to return to Heaven, Castiel made his goodbyes. This made Dean angry and started a fight between the two of them. Nerves already frayed, Lyn wrapped her arms around Gabriel and buried her head in his chest. This was not what she wanted, hearing a fight, she didn’t need this.

“You should come too, we could use your leadership and Lyn could heal better in Heaven.”

“What?”

“What?”

“No.”

Castiel frowned.

“Gabriel, you are the only walking Archangel on Earth, Michael is in Heaven and is probably still wanting Dean, you need to talk him out of that. He will only listen to you.” Castiel walked up to the other angel, “Your mate was seriously injured, she needs to be cared for and safe. And nowhere is safer than by your side, especially if that is in Heaven.”

Gabriel’s expression was one of incredulousness.

“What makes you think that I would return to Heaven after running off?” He pulled Lyn a little tighter to him, “What makes you think I would drag Lyn into all that bullshit up in Heaven? It’s worse than American Government.”

“Gabe…” Lyn said softly, “Let’s just go.”

“Go?” Dean stood up, “You’re leaving?”

“Where are we going?” Gabriel looked at her.

“I don’t care, anywhere but here.”

“Lyn.” Dean stood looking at her, sadly.

“Go… be with that woman and that boy that you think isn’t your son. Play house. Have a life. I know Sam wanted you to do this. I want you to have this.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dean, we stopped the apocalypse. We’ve at least earned a vacation. Besides… I’m not sure… I can do this….”

“What about Sam? You gonna just leave him in the Cage to rot?” Dean’s voice started to rise.

“Dean… I lost my wings, I lost my brother, I lost my child.” Tear were stinging her eyes, “That was within less than 15 minutes of each other. I can’t take much more than that.” She snaked her hand into Gabriel’s, “I can’t lose you, I can’t lose Bobby, I can’t lose Cas and I sure as hell can’t lose Gabe.” She stood up and faced her mate. “I cannot and will not risk anyone I still have right now, not while we are weak and emotional.”

Clenching his jaw Dean looked over at Castiel before looking up at Gabriel.

“I’ll keep her safe. I remained unfound for thousands of years until you yahoos turned up.”

For a quiet moment they all looked at each other before Castiel shook hands with Dean and Gabriel and received a hug from Lyn. Dean looked at the couple, before giving Gabriel a stern and questionable look. Turning his attention to Lyn he seemed suddenly conflicted.

“Maybe... Maybe you should stay. You need your rest after everything.”

“I do, Dean, but not here. It would give you an excuse to stay and you need to have a life.” Walking up she held her brother tightly. The tears stinging her eyes as she felt like she may not see her older brother in some time. Pulling back, she kissed his cheek, promised to keep in contact and turned quickly towards Gabriel.

_Anywhere. I don’t care. Wherever you want to go, just take me away from this place. Please._

Without a word spoken, Gabriel held her tightly to him and flew them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/100013117579/i-should-have-been-there-to-protect-you-both-if

**Author's Note:**

> I went through the tags of http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/ and pieced together a couple of posts and created a rough outline of a story (that may or may not work) but it seemed like a fun project. Each story will be its own one shot.
> 
> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com 
> 
> Unless otherwise stated, none of my stuff is ever beta'd. Read at your own risk! :)


End file.
